Dragon Tail Z (Rewrite)
by SpartanWolfj6
Summary: Two saiyan brothers one with a desire for vengeance another with a pure heart, join them as they journey through Fiore with their friends and grow stronger at every turn as they face their foes with unwavering determination. Rewrite of my first Dragon tail Z hope you enjoy :3 Bless your face and if you sneezed during this Fanfiction bless you. Peace off BOOP
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Tail Z rewrite

ドラゴンテールZ

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC's

Kumar stared at the squirming babies in the pods. Rakurai the baby with a palm tree hair style and blood red irises (imagine the teen Gohan hair style) and Yasai the baby with black spiky hair with one bang hang over the left side of his face and pupils as black as the night. That's what he named them. Kumar was born and raised on planet Vegeta by his mother. And he wished the same for his son's. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Planet Vegeta's time has come to an end. Nor did it seem that the remaining Saiyans survive Frieza's power. Kumar shivered at the thought of his name. Saiyans once a fierce warrior race but reduced to the service of a changeling named Frieza. His powers surpassed that of even king Vegeta, which he would never admit. So he thought it best to keep his enemy close. But all of a sudden, Frieza started sending troops to exterminate off-world Saiyans. Kumar sighed sadly. He knows he won't survive this battle, but knowing his sons will survive gave him hope.

"Hehehehe. You have your mother's eyes Rakurai, you've probably inherited my brains Yasai. I wish I could go with you but it seems the gods have something else planned for me good bye my sons I will see you again soon. On This day I go to Hidara." He said to sons and launched the pods. As the pods hovered in the blood red sky. Kumar took one last look and went to join Bardock and the other saiyans.

"If I survive this, I will come back for you my sons.".

End

(A/N That was chapter one of Dragon Tail Z Rewrite. I'll essentially be rewriting all the chapters and adding some new ones making it longer with filler arc if I can do it. But as always Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Peace off BOOP)


	2. Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

Two seven-year-old boys, one with palm tree like hair and red eyes wearing a black training gear and another wearing a white training gear but with short blonde hair. The boys where in an arena for many military spectators to see, surrounded by 5 of the best soldiers their superiors had to offer, equipped with training staffs the boys battled the experienced officers with great skill, but the boy in black fought with precision that shocked his spectators never before had they seen their students fight like that it was outstanding which was more than can be said for the boy in white, he was struggling to defend himself against two barley managing to block or deflect the blows. The boy was knocked down by his trainers, the other boy noticed and jumped in to save him defeating his trainers easily, noticing one was still conscious he moved to finish him but was stop by one of the spectators saying "Enough Gohaku, you've completed the test."

The boy known as Gohaku lowered his staff and bowed.

"Take your brother and get some rest." The spectator said before he and the others left. Gohaku went over to help his adoptive brother, offering him a hand.

"I had him." The blonde boy said before accepting the hand.

"Sure you did" Gohaku said helping him up. The two had a laugh and walked to the nearest parodos.

Hrs later

The young brothers had rested and went outside to run around in the fields. They played and played til sundown, tired and exhausted they lied in the grass looking at the beautiful night sky.

"Hehehe Gohaku do really want to be soldier?" Ivar asked.

"No not really, I've always wanted to join a guild."

"Join a guild are you crazy you don't know any magic."

"I'll learn magic then."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever."

An explosion went off scaring the boys. They looked and saw that their village was under attack. They rushed through flames and through raiders to get to their house when they got their all they could see was an inferno. They could hear their mother's scream along with the screams of the other villagers. As the raiders continued to slaughter men and women they took children and elderly alive. Gohaku and Ivar looked on in horror as everything they loved was being taken from them, Ivar didn't notice a pillar had almost fallen on him until Gohaku pushed him out of the way and jumped to the other side of the pillar separating him from Ivar.

"Gohaku are you alright?!"

"Yeah we have to get to Tengu forest. I'll meet you there." Though he was separated from his brother Gohaku ran through the burning town until he reached the forest. He looked around for Ivar until he heard a scream and looked and saw his brother being captured before another structure collapsed cutting him off from the village all he could was watch as his brother was being taken from him.

"Hey, grab that kid." 3 raiders had spotted him, Gohaku ran into forest jumping and dodging over branches he eventually climbed up a tree and hid amongst the branches.

"Now where'd he go?"

"Spread out find him we can't let him report this to the magic counsel." A raider commanded. The three raiders spread out in search of the young saiyan. They searched for several minutes until they heard a scream from one of their comrades they instantly rushed to the source and found their friend being lifted into the air by an invisible force, his screams of fear and pain struck fear to the other 2 raiders as their friend being ripped in half his blood splatted on the ground and trees, the remaining raiders ran in fear unaware of what part of the forest they were in. Another scream from a raider the remaining raider just kept running until he could see the burning village he stopped just outside the forest out of breath he laid on one of the fallen structures. After taking a short breath he looked up and saw a spirit, it looked like a partially decomposed corpse, but its eye were a red rimmed amber. The raider was fear struck by its eyes he couldn't even move, the spirit disappeared allowing the suspense the raider was feeling to subside but not his fear. But back to our young saiyan. Gohaku dropped from the tree and wandered through the forest though it was the infamous Tengu forest it would only attack those who are not members of the Minaki clan so in this case Gohaku had nothing to worry about but still everything he loved was gone, taken away from him in single night by raiders. He balled his hands into a fist so hard that it started to bleed he would have vengeance, he would make them suffer every last one of them and he would not stop until every last one of them was dead.

* * *

3 days later

It was quite dreary day in the city of Magnolia, the normally bright blue sky was covered in grey cloud as the thunder roared and lighting traveled through them. Rain relentlessly poured on any who dared to walk out in the open. But no one was that foolish, as all the shops and houses had been locked tight. I may have spoken too soon when I said 'no one'. Trudging down the wet stone path was a lone short figure bracing itself for harsh winds.

The figure in question was a man, shorter than average for a human. He was clearly old with a stern, wrinkled face, a grey mustache, and a bald head only covered by an umbrella. His attire formal a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back. Now if any sod were to come across him, they'd would poke fun and jeer at his dwarfish appearance, were it not for his title. This dwarf of a man was Makarov Dreyar, guild master of the Fairy Tail guild and member of the Ten Wizard Saints.

On his way back from a Wizard Saints meeting he attempted to gain access to one of the inns, hoping to wait out the storm. But all surrounding buildings paid him no mind, if he knocked or shouted, the resident would ignore him in hopes he'd go away.

"Bunch lily-livered sods." Makarov grumbled under his breath. "I remember a time when others didn't turn away those in need especially an old man seeking shelter!" As he continued his little rant he stomped forward through the flooded streets. The only upside to this storm was he now had an excuse to get out of paperwork the council gave him during that other meeting where the council showered him with complaints about how out of control his guild was.

He sighed to himself as he marched onward. Once he got back to his guild he could drown out all the stress with the sounds of his children and beer... lots and lot of beer.

But then he paused mid-step he turned his head and notice a something on the ground or someone past out in a puddle in an alley, Makarov approached whoever it was in the puddle and noticed it was seven-year-old boy barely alive.

"Poor child, to think someone would turn you away and leave you to the elements, it's unforgivable." Makarov said softly lifting the boy over his arms and carrying him, the boy's palm tree like hair was drench probably from being in the rain for so long.

A few hours later.

The boy awoke few hours later with a hot towel on his head, he sat up in the bed and removed the towel. He felt better, but didn't know where he was, his attention was drawn by the opening of the door revealing Makarov with a tray of food.

"Oh, thank goodness your awake little one. How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"You are in Fairy Tail young man. I found unconscious in an alley, you would've caught your death in the storm if I hadn't been there soon." Makarov placed the tray on the boy's lap sat in a chair across from the bed. "Please eat, you were barely alive when I found you."

The boy looked at Makarov for a second before eating the food. "So... why were you outside lying in alley. Ran away from your family or the orphanage?" The old man asked.

The boy didn't speak for his tears were enough to tell Makarov what happened. "No need to explain that which is too sensitive. Do you have a name?" The boy still didn't answer, so Makarov got down or up form the chair and began walking toward the door but stopped when he heard the boy answer, "My name's Gohaku."

"Well Gohaku, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Makarov said, before he could walk out the door he heard Gohaku's voice again. "Wait... I've heard about wizard guilds and I've always wanted to join on before..." He stopped remembering the horror he saw last night.

"Rest assured young man, there's always a place for you in Fairy Tail." Makarov said cheerfully with a stamp. "Just tell me where you want your guild mark and what color. That way you'll be apart of our Fairy Tail Family."

Gohaku was completely taken back by the last part. 'Part of our Fairy Tail Family' He smiled at the thought, his clan was gone, his mother and brother dead but this could be a new start in his life as a part of Fairy Tail.

Gohaku smiled and said, "Right eye, black." Makarov nodded and proceeded to stamp the seven-year-old boy's right eye. "There you go my boy, welcome to Fairy Tail. Now get down there and meet your new guild mates." Makarov said as he led Gohaku back down the drinking hall where everyone was drinking and talking having a good time until the saw Makarov and the young saiyan enter the hall.

"So, is the kid okay?" Macao asked.

"More than okay. Everyone say hello to our newest guild member." The whole guild was a bit surprised but heck Gohaku was a part of the guild now so throw the surprise out the window. The whole guild introduced themselves to Gohaku save for two.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Said a boy with spikey black colored hair and wearing nothing but boxers.

"Why are you wearing nothing but your underwear?"

"Don't go there kid, it's just a habit." Gray growled lowly.

"And my name's Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand. Gohaku smiled and said "My name's Gohaku." He then took her hand in a hand shake. This could be the start of a new life, a new chapter for him. Only time will tell and so begins Dragon Tail Z.

* * *

2 years later

Two years after Gohaku had joined the guild, it was just another unruly day in the guild. Members were drinking and getting into fights. Little did they know; the guild was about to get a whole lot unrulier.

Gohaku was enjoying a nice well-deserved meal at the bar. There were stacks upon stacks of different foods all being devoured, Gohaku was just tearing into the food dish after dish. Surrounding members sweat dropped as it appears the boy couldn't go one second without shoving food down his gullet.

"You should really eat healthier, Gohaku." Erza said as she approached her friend. "And also eat less in general, you just ate an hour ago." In the two years since he joined the guild he had developed an enormous appetite and learned to control his Ki well I wouldn't say control more like use it. And Erza his friend had a knack for being a real stickler for the rules, if anyone if the guild was behaving childishly she made it personal business. Particularly when Gray and Gohaku got into fights or when they challenged her to 'test their strength'.

"I can't help it, Erza." Gohaku said sheepishly. "I guess my magic gives me an insatiable hunger, and, also food is so good." He said blissfully as he continued to devour his food.

Erza sighed in exasperation. "You're one of a kind, Gohaku." Despite this, she managed to form a small smile. Gohaku and Erza were always close with one another, close to the point where their guild mates would tease the two of being in a relationship, but they stopped rather quickly. Entirely because of Erza's method of dealing with those who *ahem* spread rumors.

Gohaku's abnormal hearing picked up the sound of the guild doors opening and turned to the main entrance. Makarov came through the doorway, but at his side was a small boy with pink hair around the same age as him and Gray. He had a small red sweater on with some tan pant, he also had a tan sash around his waist and brown shoes, a brown travel shack slung over his shoulder and finally he had a white scaly scarf around his neck.

"Well, Natsu, I'm going in the back to get the guild stamp. Try to familiarize yourself with everyone here." Makarov said to the pink haired boy before wandering off to the back.

"Looks like we got a new member." Macao said. "What do you think this kid's deal is?"

"Who knows and who cares." Wakaba retorted." Probably just another punk kid thinking guilds would be fun."

Said kid was whipping his head back and forth around the guild like a hyperactive toddler. Unfortunately, the traveling sack was caught up in his movements, swinging around. Eventually, it was thrown in a direction that it ended up smacking a certain Saiyan. "Grrrrrrr!" He growled

Gohaku, irritated, grabbed the sack and threw it back at its owner. The new kid stumbled forward as his travel bag slammed in the back of his head. The boy rubbed his head as he turned around to glare at the tailed boy.

"Hey, what's your deal, you got a problem with me or something." Gohaku challenged the boy, while his tail began slithering up Cana's dress or skirt whatever.

"So, what if I do?" The boy retorted.

"Ah, are they gonna fight." Macao asked amused with a raised eyebrow.

"No way." Wakaba added.

"Gohaku, your tail!" Cana screamed

"Aw man!" He jumped out of embarrassment.

The boy turned his back to Gohaku. "Geez what a pervert." He muttered, which seemed send Gohaku's ire over the boat.

"Who are you calling a pervert pinking?!" He retorted as he got in the boy's face.

"You, you loud mouth monkey!" The two boys were quickly at each other's throats, tumbling around on the floor, pulling their hair and punching each other.

"Well, feisty one eh." Makarov commented.

Reedus chuckled as he saw the two fought in an anime dust cloud. "He'll fit right in."

"At least monkey found someone else to punch." Gray smirk.

Erza, however did not share the same opinion. With a tick mark growing over her head, Erza stomped over to the two. She grabbed the fighting boys' heads and shoved the apart harshly. The two boys stopped fighting immediately as the heads bent in an odd angle, the shock of the sudden jerking move was paralyzing.

Once the new kid recovered from the shock, he glared at the interruption of his fight. "What?! You want some of this too?!" He challenged the armored girl.

A recovered and fearful Gohaku tried to warn him. "Don't do it!"

 _WHAM_

All the guild members winced as the scarlet-haired girl slammed the two into the wall so hard they created little craters in the stones. "What total idiots." Erza grumbled. The new kid moaned in pain as Gohaku let out a, "But why me too?"

"You're not to fight, are we clear?" Erza commanded as she glared at the two boys.

Gohaku was quick to react. "Yes ma'am!" He answered with a salute.

"Whoa, scary." The new kid grumbled as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

The new kid turned his head with a pout. "Natsu."

"Natsu, huh. Let's get one thing straight, everyone in Fairy Tail treats each other like family and this guild hall is like our home it's not a place for fighting, do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Erza."

"She's mean." Natsu muttered.

"For real." Gohaku added, the two boys grinned at each other, but turned their heads the other way.

The next few months at the guild were quite eventful, to say the least. Gohaku and Natsu pretty much established each other as rivals for life, every time they so much as ran into each other they would engage in senseless brawls. They would bounce of walls and damage property trying to beat the other into submission, Erza however, always broke the trio up. Every time they would engage she'd pry them apart if they showed resistance, she'd beat them brutally into the ground.

But today Erza wasn't around to top Gohaku and Natsu who were... well I wouldn't call it sparring.

"Lame brain lizard!" Gohaku yelled.

"Diddy Kong wannabe!" Natsu retorted. The two boys already beaten and bruised punched each other in the face, Gohaku was the first to recover and head-butted Natsu, Natsu head-butted him back. They went into aa series of punching each other again and again.

"Today I'll beat you!" Natsu roared as he jumped up and punched Gohaku in the face.

Gohaku stumbles and roars back, "In your dreams!" He then tackled Natsu only for Natsu to head-butt him again, Gohaku responded with a head-butt of his own before Natsu threw off.

"Take this, Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" Natsu engulfed his right fist in flames and charged at Gohaku who countered the attack by grabbing Natsu arm with his right hand and place his left one on his abdomen and heaved him over his shoulder and threw Natsu into a tree.

Natsu hit the tree head first and hard, creating a massive shockwave the went throughout the forest.

"That... didn't... hurt... at all." Natsu groaned, clearly lying. Gohaku began walking off assured of his victory, before Natsu could yell at him to come back and fight a large rock fell from the tree and on Natsu's head. Gohaku couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Natsu's sore head. "I'm gonna chalk that up as the 2nd best concussion you suffered."

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped before looking to the source of his concussion which turned out to be an egg. It was nearly as big as the two boys themselves, with strange blue markings on its shell.

"An egg? Where'd it come?" Natsu asked, looking at the strangely abnormally sized egg.

"It fell from the tree stupid." Gohaku muttered with his back turned.

Natsu's eyes seemed to light up. "Hey, maybe we should take it back to the guild. I'm sure Gramps has some sort of spell to make this thing hatch." Natsu then grabbed the egg and hefted it over his head.

"What'd you mean 'we'?" Gohaku said as he began walking back to the guild hall with Natsu following close behind.

"Hey you guys! Check out this awesome egg I just found!" Natsu yelled as he ran into the guild, holding the egg above his head proudly.

"Where in blazes did you pick up that thing?" Makarov ask from atop the bar.

"I found it in the East Forest."

"The East Forest?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Look at that, guess you're good for something after all huh." Gray snarked from a nearby table. "Gonna fry it up for us?"

"Gray, your clothes." Said an irritated Cana as Gray freaked out after his clothes once again disappeared.

"I ain't gonna fry this ya panzee, can't you see it's a dragon's egg, I'm gonna hatch it."

Cana was skeptical. "Are you sure?"

Natsu quickly answered. "Look at the marks on the outside of it they look just like dragon claws, right?"

"I don't know about that." Gray said inspecting the egg.

"So anyway, Gramps why don't you hatch the dragon with a spell."

Makarov's expression turned serious. "Don't be a fool." He answered laconically, catching the kids off guard. "Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor he miracle of life. You see life is born from love and love alone, no spell can transcend that power."

Natsu gained a thoughtful expression. "Uh... sorry Gramps I don't think I'm following ya."

Makarov sighed in defeat. "Well you'll understand when you grow up."

"He's saying that if you want it to hatch you'll have to work hard to make it happen on your own." Said a certain scarlet haired warrior as she walked up. "Since you usually burn and break things all day it might be nice to try something more productive for once."

"Erk- Erza." Natsu said in recognition.

"I didn't hear you come in." Gray stuttered.

"I've been looking for you Erza!" Said a certain 13-year-old demoness. "Why don't we pick up where we left off, come and get some!"

"Mira, you know now we mention it we never did finish our match did we." Erza retorted, both girls emitting a dangerous aura.

"I'M GONNA BURY YOU ALIVE!" Mirajane screeched as launched herself at Erza.

"I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" Erza screamed as she pounced with equal ferocity.

Pretty soon, the guildhall was a warzone as the pubescent girls tore it apart lost in a complete fury while shouting insults at each other. Way to keep PG girls? -_-

"Oh, sure it's bad when three of us fight, but she can wreck the guild whenever she wants." Gray grumbled, pointing out the hypocrite.

"Just wait. One of these days I'm gonna surpass the both of them." Gohaku vowed unknowingly forcing his vibrant, fiery black and red aura to appear that emitted a very dangerous feel which Makarov picked up on. " _Hmm for one so small he possess abnormal power for his age and as evil as his aura is, his heart is in the right place."_ He thought.

"Gohaku." Makarov called out, Gohaku turned to the old dwarf who tapped his staff which to Gohaku meant break up the fight.

Gohaku nodded and in an instant appeared between the two. "Alright, you two break it up, I mean c'mon Erza you're always telling me, Gray, and Natsu not to fight. What kind of example are you setting for us if you and Mira always fight"

"You better listen to your boyfriend Erza because next time he won't be here to save." Mira teased.

Erza's blushed became redder than her hair as she shot back. "He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"You're really stepping over the line Mira!" Gohaku grumbled in a growling fashion.

"Hrrrrr Gohaku, Erza, Mira one these days I'm gonna beat all of them." He vowed while cracking his knuckles. His thoughts were however interrupted by a mischievous giggle. "Keep up the tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you." Said young girl as she walked up to Natsu.

"Shut up Lisanna, what'd you know."

"Now don't be mean, I was just about to ask if you needed a hand raising that egg."

Natsu expression lightened up as he responded. "You wanna help, really."

Lisanna nodded. "I've never tried raising a dragon, I bet it'll be real fun."

"And I'm gone." Gohaku suddenly blurted out as he left the guild hall.

* * *

(Meanwhile in another guild)

In the guild of Lamia Scale where you won't get any peace because of the guild master's constant shouting. A young boy with spikey black hair and a tail wearing white training gi could be seen training a much old man.

The boy lowered into a fighting stance before surrounding himself in a white and blue aura. The old man stood with one hand formed into a karate chop and the other behind his back.

"Alright Rishio come at me with everything." The old man ordered.

The boy now named Rishio flared his aura more violently and charged at the old man with a fist aimed for his head. The old man leaned to the right avoiding the blow and brought his hand to chop Rishio's side, sending him across the ground.

"Again." The old man said more sternly. Rishio managed to stand and assume his fighting stance again this time charging th old man and appear behind him as soon as he got close. Rishio cocked his childish fist back only for the old man to plant his elbow firmly in his face. Rishio side flipped mid-air and planted his foot in the old man's side forcing him to stumble back.

"I'm getting faster than you think Master Shien Dao." Rishio said confidently.

"Don't get ahead of yourself boyo, I still got enough spunk in these old bones to teach you." The old man now introduced as Shien Dao fazed behind Rishio and attempted to chop but Rishio reacted just in time to duck and kick his master right in the chin and flip over a good distance away.

"Admit it old man, you're too old to fight." Rishio taunted.

Shien Dao resumed his fighting stance undaunted by his student's taunts. Rishio was just a 7 years old when he came to Lamia Scale seeking to join Ooba the guild's master was well blinded by how adorable the tike was but also because she could sense the potential he possessed so it goes to show she let him join on the spot just to get a foot over on Makarov.

In the blink of an Shien Dao appeared behind Rishio who smirked, and spin kicked him, but the old coot turned out to be an after image, Rishio startled by this closed his eyes and began to sense his master's energy. He mustn't make a mistake in this; one misinterpretation could be the end of him. Rishio picked up a trace behind him again and swiftly spun around and struck at Shien Dao but the old man leaned to the side and brought his knee up into Rishio's stomach doubling the young saiyan over before chopping him back to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Shien Dao dusted himself off before saying to his unconscious pupil in a teaching manner. "Everything you know, I have taught you... but I have not taught you everything I know." The old man grabbed his student by the shirt and hefted him up over his shoulders and returned him to the guild hall where Ooba was ranting as usual.  
"I thought I told you not to eat those flowers, why doesn't anyone listen to a damn thing I tell them?!" She bellowed while spinning her finger which was spinning a Lamia Scale mage who screamed with fright. "I thought they'd make me stronger, plus I heard they're edible!"

"That's if they're prepared properly, you dimwit!"

"Ooba quite your damn yelling, this ones out cold." Shien Dao suddenly chimed in while walking past her with Rishio still over his shoulder.

"What did you do this time you old coot?!"

"Can you not. I simply put out for rest of the day. He'll be up by tomorrow." Shien Dao went to the guild hall's second floor and placed him in the bed of his personal quarters. As gazed at Rishio's sleeping form he remembered when he first few months in the guild, he was always crying, always apologizing it was hard for anyone to be mad at him.

"This is what happens when you get cocky, you get the rest of the day off. Sleep well you like tike." With that said Shien Dao rejoined Ooba in the main lobby of the guild hall.

"You didn't have to over do it with that boy." Ooba commented on their training with a calm voice.

"I wasn't even trying, he's just not strong enough..." Shien Dao replied. "This is the first time you stopped shouting." He joked making Ooba's already squinted eye twitch.

"What'd you mean the first time, I can stop shouting whenever I want, I have perfect control of my vocals you dimwitted old man!" She yelled.

"I spoke too soon."

"WHAT?!" Ooba then went on the rant and nag him until the moon was high in the sky and Shien Dao was out cold on the hard floor.

* * *

The next day at Fairy Tail things were going south already, and it wasn't even 10:00.

"Alright which one of you stole it?!" Natsu bellowed as he charged into the guild hall.

"We don't want your dumb egg." Gray said, not even phased.

I don't know anything about it, Gray your clothes." Cana reminded Gray who exclaimed in realization.

"Laxus was it you?!" Natsu yelled switching his attention to the 16-year-old blonde standing in the corner. "Yeah right." He responded uninterested.

"Okay Erza out with it!"

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions, it wasn't me."

"What about you, Mira have you seen the egg?" Lisanna asked her older sister.

"Nope, fraid not." Mirajane turned her attention to Gohaku with a cocky smirk. "You ate it, didn't you monkey boy just admit it."

"Mira!" Erza said.

Gohaku scoffed and growled. "That's it!" He leapt at Mira grabbing one of her bangs he yelled, "You're going down!"

"Yeah well bring it on, I'll skin you alive twerp!"

"Gohaku watch here you're punching, stupid!" Gray yelled nearly getting caught in the crossfire. And like that the guild was turned into a war zone.

"They're at it again." Said Macao.

"Man, what are we gonna do with these kids? I hate to think what the guilds gonna be like in a few years." Wakaba added.

"They only fight because they acknowledge each other's strength and when the see themselves in one another it makes them strive to improve. In other words, there's nothing to worry about it."

Laxus scoffed. "Yeah, you wish."

"Why are you so mean, I just want my egg back!" Natsu said on the verge of crying.

"C'mon." Gray said unphased.

"Awe look at you crying how cute." Mirajane continued to tease.

"I'm not crying!"

"You have to quite teasing him about it. Now would please stop crying?" said Erza.

"I'll make you cry!"

"Hurry up and give him the egg back alright." Erza whispered to Mira.

"I told you, I ain't got it. It looks like you ate it porky!" Mira replied irritating Erza.

Poor Lisanna was rather heartbroken. "Poor egg." She said wiping away a few small tears.

"You know Elfman told me how jealous he was of your egg the other day." Cana suddenly said causing Lisanna to gasp and Natsu to jump to a conclusion.

"He's the one who ate!" Natsu yelled.

"No, he'd never do that." Lisanna countered, not believing her big brother would do something so cruel.

"Hey sorry guys." Said a very meek voice. Just then Elfman came up to the group indeed holding the egg, he had a sheepish grin as he looked at his younger sister and her friends.

"It was you all along, wasn't it!" Natsu snarled.

"I didn't mean to steal it or anything it's just, you toss and turn so much in your sleep I was afraid you wouldn't keep the egg warm enough."

"Wait a second?" Natsu said.

"So, it's ok?" said Lisanna.

"I'm not very good with magic, but I stuck close to it all night and kept it warm with my body heat." Elfman finished explaining.

"Oh, I get it now... Thanks a lot, you sure are a real man." Natsu said, as he thankfully took the egg back. But then, the egg started to shake, then clatter, then the shell cracked. All the next generation guild members gasped in realization. All across the guild its members perked their heads in interest, even Laxus turned his head to see what the ruckus was all about.

The egg gained more cracks until a shining blue light burst from the shell and flew up the rafters of the guild hall. The light remained for a few stigmés before the light faded to reveal...

"Whoa it's a freaking cat?!" Macao and Wakaba exclaimed in shock.

Natsu and Lisanna's expression's brightened up at the sight og the little kit.

"It has wings, is it a bird?" said Natsu.

"No, it's a cat, a blue cat." Lisanna corrected as the young cub lazily fluttered in the air as the entire guild looked at it in awe and astonishment. It eventually came to a stop once it landed atop Natsu's head. It remained still before springing up with life and squeaking out, "Aye!"

"He soo cuuuute!" Lisanna cooed at the sheer and sickening adorableness of the kit. The guild roaring in agreement.

"So... a cat... hatched... from that egg?" Gohaku said with a confused anime look on his face before shouting out, "WHAT THE HELL IS EVEN LOGIC?"

"Do you see that, a minute ago everyone here was all worked up, but now they're happy." Lisanna said clinging to Natsu arm and watching as everyone seemed to have a good time. "He's almost like a blue bird of happiness."

"Happiness huh, well in that case I'll name him Happy."

The little kit's ears twitched, seeming to like the name. "Aye!" He squeaked again.

"Happy the dragon!" Natsu shouted as he paraded around the guild, holding the newly named 'Happy' up high.

Gohaku smiled to himself. Things were great, and he had a feeling that things were only going to get even better.

Yui

Yui: Yeah, yeah cue the music.

Call me a weeaboo if you want, I don't care I'm writing this shit your judgmental comments are of little concern to me :3.

* * *

 **(Begin Dan, Dan Kokoro Hikareteku by Zard)**

 **( _Fairy, where are you going_ , hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo) **Glowing Fairies hop across the sky creating flock towards the moon while Gohaku watches from the ground before the camera pans up the sky revealing the title: Dragon Tail Z

 **([ _Oh Yeah]_ kikoeten no ka kono koe wa _[Oh Yeah]_ karetatte sakebu kara _[Oh Yeah]_ kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga _[Oh Yeah]_ _[Oh Yeah]_ ) **Lucy stand on a hill next to a tree with Plue as a fairy flies past her causing her to turn to the camera before the scene cuts to Natsu, Happy and Gray in a destroyed town as two fairies fly past them making them turn two the camera. Scene cuts to Erza standing over a slain monster before fairy flies past her making her open her eyes at the camera, scene cuts to Gohaku at the edge of the cliff before turning to the camera with a wolfish grin.

 **(tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi, wasuremono wa nai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai)** Scene changes to Gohaku standing on top of the roof of a moving train, while the rest of the team sits in the train with Natsu dying of motion sickness. Scene changes to them Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy sitting by a camp fire while Erza slept and Gohaku stood with his eyes closed before opening them.

 **( _Snowing_ sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara)** Natsu and Happy jump out of holding book, scene changes to everyone but Erza wrestling a plant, scene changes to Natsu and Lucy running from a swarm of wasps before the scene changes to Natsu and Gohaku butting heads while Lucy laughs at them. Scene changes to Rishio standing at the edge of a cliff as the image of master Shien Dao appears in the sky, scene changes to the camera panning up Fairy Tail's members.

 **( _Fairy, where are you going_ , hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo) **Scene changes to Lucy summoning all of her Celestial Spirits before the scene changes to Gohaku engulfed by his black and red aura before he let's out a roar that causes to turn yellow as Fairy Tail watches in awe.

 **{(Why?!) x3}** Scene changes to Rishio t standing on a rocking hill as the camera pans backwards to Gohaku standing a hill of the same size.

 **( _Don't say goodbye_ ) **Gohaku and Rishio jump from the hills and begin fighting before firing off their signature attacks causing the camera to flash to Happy before the camera pans outward to Natsu, Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Erza standing outside of the guild.

* * *

(There you have it guys chapter two. After chapter 3 I might do a bit of a time skip straight into where Lucy joins guild but keep your togas on because I'm gonna make sure some good shit happens in chapter 3 but for now Bless your face and if you sneezed this chapter bless you. Peace off BOOP)


	3. Young Teachers

Young Teachers

 _Fairy Tail Guild 6 years later..._

The sun was shining brighter than usual this day for Magnolia. A young 15-year-old boy making his way through the busy streets towards the center of town. This boy's name was Gohaku Takahashi, a member of Fairy Tail. Gohaku was reminiscing about the past events that brought him up to this moment, though he only did this when he felt something was about to happen. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the guild hall. As he opened the doors he was met with. "GOHAKU, FIGHT ME!"

Gohaku swiftly countered Natsu by grabbing his arm with his right hand and place his left hand on his abdomen and heaving him over his shoulder, Gohaku threw Natsu outside the guild hall and face first into the pavement.

"Got your ass kicked didn't ya flame for brains?" said a young ice mage, who was also in his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." Cana simply said.

"Ah, crap!"

"Wasn't yesterday enough?" Gohaku chuckled as he made his way to the request board, he grabbed the first mission he spotted and made his way up to Makarov who was sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Gramps, I'll be taking this job." He informed.

The dwarf stomped drinking his tankard and looked at Gohaku with worry. "So soon after you just returned from that last job."

"I've still got plenty of energy left to spare and this job shouldn't be that hard just some bandits harassing a village up north."

"Hmm very well, be safe boyo."

"I don't know the meaning of that word Gramps..." Gohaku said but before he could even get a foot out of the doors he heard Makarov's voice order in a mischievous fashion. "Erza, go with him."

Gohaku turned with shocked anime styled face and he exclaimed. "WHAT!"

Yui!

* * *

 **(Begin Snow Fairy by Funkist)**

 **(** ** _Fairy, where are you going_** **, hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo)** Glowing Fairies hop across the sky creating flock towards the moon while Gohaku watches from the ground before the camera pans up the sky revealing the title: Dragon Tail Z

 **([** ** _Oh Yeah]_** **kikoeten no ka kono koe wa** ** _[Oh Yeah]_** **karetatte sakebu kara** ** _[Oh Yeah]_** **kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga** ** _[Oh Yeah]_** ** _[Oh Yeah]_** **)** Lucy stand on a hill next to a tree with Plue as a fairy flies past her causing her to turn to the camera before the scene cuts to Natsu, Happy and Gray in a destroyed town as two fairies fly past them making them turn two the camera. Scene cuts to Erza standing over a slain monster before fairy flies past her making her open her eyes at the camera, scene cuts to Gohaku at the edge of the cliff before turning to the camera with a wolfish grin.

 **(tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi, wasuremono wa nai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai)** Scene changes to Gohaku standing on top of the roof of a moving train, while the rest of the team sits in the train with Natsu dying of motion sickness. Scene changes to them Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy sitting by a camp fire while Erza slept and Gohaku stood with his eyes closed before opening them.

 **(** ** _Snowing_** **sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara)** Natsu and Happy jump out of holding book, scene changes to everyone but Erza wrestling a plant, scene changes to Natsu and Lucy running from a swarm of wasps before the scene changes to Natsu and Gohaku butting heads while Lucy laughs at them. Scene changes to Rishio standing at the edge of a cliff as the image of master Shien Dao appears in the sky, scene changes to the camera panning up Fairy Tail's members.

 **(** ** _Fairy, where are you going_** **, hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo)** Scene changes to Lucy summoning all her Celestial Spirits before the scene changes to Gohaku engulfed by his black and red aura before he lets out a roar that causes to turn yellow as Fairy Tail watches in awe.

 **{(Why?!) x3}** Scene changes to Rishio t standing on a rocking hill as the camera pans backwards to Gohaku standing a hill of the same size.

 **(** ** _Don't say goodbye_** **)** Gohaku and Rishio jump from the hills and begin fighting before firing off their signature attacks causing the camera to flash to Happy before the camera pans outward to Natsu, Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Erza standing outside of the guild.

* * *

In Lamia Scale a now 15-year-old Rishio stood the request board, he took a nice long look at each request before taking one up and presenting it to Ooba. "I'll be taking this request Ooba."

"That's fine, do me a favor and take that old geezer with you." Ooba replied gesturing to a meditating Shien Dao.

"Do I really this really doesn't require two Lamia Scale wizards, it's villagers requesting help from a bandit incursion."

"I DON'T CARE, THAT LOON SHIEN DAO HAS BEEN SITTING THERE SINCE LAST WEEK, JUST GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ooba bellowed making Rishio's whole body shake like a crash symbol.

"Geez alright." Rishio wheezed out as he rubbed his ears and made his to his meditating master. "Master wake up, Ooba wants you to help my, with this job so, do us all a favor and-" He was cut off by the old fool's disrespectful snoring as some drool poured from his mouth.

"He's sleeping?!" Rishio exclaimed. "Wake up you old coot, times a wasting!" He yelled as he drop kicked Shien Dao who yelped. "You got some damn nerve kicking an old man who was meditating!" Shien Dao ranted with his fist cocked back.

"Meditating?! You were sleeping you old fool!"

"I can do both, besides why did you wake me anyway?" Shien Dao said in grumpy manner with his arms crossed.

"The hag is tired of you sleeping all day, so she wants me to get you outside and into the world." Rishio responded in a sarcastic cheerful tone.

"Keep pushing it boy, when do we leave?"

"Now." Rishio responded flatly.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

In Fairy Tail

"Gramps are you serious, I can do this alone, I don't need the extra help!"

"I agree with your terms master." Erza said while bowing. "Gohaku be at the train station in one hours, we'll depart immediately." Erza turned and walked out of the guild as she made her was to the train station. Gohaku still at a loss for words as he couldn't believe Gramps would tease him like this.

(Meanwhile)

The train ride was long and boring and that was no exaggeration. Shien Dao simply meditated in the booth with both his arms folded and his legs crossed. Rishio knew better, the old fool was sleeping again, Rishio gazed out the window at the scenery that was passing by, this village they were traveling to was North of Magnolia probably 3 days by foot, part of a large mountain passed by as the young Lamia Scale mage looked on in awe at the beauty. He returned his gaze back to Shien Dao who still hadn't moved an inch, his breaths slow and steady almost as if he was meditating. Finally, he decided to speak.

"Tell me, my young padawan... what does the job say?"

Rishio jumped out of surprise. "Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I'm not aware of my surroundings."

The young mage snapped out of his shock. "Right... the request reads: _Help us please! Our village is under attack from bandits. Every harvest season the raid us for our crops and jewel, we are running low on food and hope, please I beg of anyone who answers to save us before it is too late."_

Gohaku finished reading, leaving Erza to think for a moment something didn't make any sense. "Why didn't whoever wrote this give a location or a coordinate on where to meet them?" She asked. They were on horseback if you didn't know, Gohaku didn't make it to the train station on time on the account of choosing his appetite over his brain and thus made him and Erza miss the train. She gave him the beating to remember... he'll never be late to the train station again that's for sure.

"They did if you read closely..."

"How?"

Gohaku stopped his horse and in front of Erza's. "It's a common practice among mountain clans in the north, they hide the location in the letters of their message. The V in village, the E in every, the N in under, the K in attack, the H in harvest, the A in answers, and the N in season. The letter came from Venkhan village... and judging from where we are I say we're close." Gohaku explained before clicking his tongue to which for his horse meant 'let's go'.

"How did you know the location of the village were in the letters?" Erza asked still confused.

"It's a common practice and I've taken a couple jobs that take me to this region... Horses act strange when they're close to one of these villages" As if on cue the horses began to act strange, like a mixture between fear and excitement, they jerked north in the direction of a small forest and gallop uncontrollably nearly bucking their riders off.

"Is this the kind of behavior you had in mind?" Erza asked barely able to control her horse.

"It's close, but no..." Gohaku's horse jerked and panic like frightened rabbit, kicking his front legs up. "Yakone heirka!" Gohaku ordered, pulling on the reins, Yakone still thrashed kicking his hoes and neighing frantically.

"Gohaku the horses are spooked by this place we should turn back and leave them out of the forest, come back once the job is done." Erza suggested still trying to get control of her horse.

"They're not spooked, their stubborn. Yakone, heirka!" This this time Gohaku yanked on the reins. "Heimda kanu'ut." He said in a soothing tone and then repeated over, and over which seemed to not only soothe Yakone but his horse companion.

Erza now with more control horse followed close behind Gohaku. "How did you do that?" She asked perplexed at Gohaku had just done.

"The people up here call it the language of the horses, it's how they soothed and tame horses... I picked a thing or two from the jobs I took." The rode on for a few more minutes until they came across a small village, the fields filled with fresh crops.

"This must be Venkhan village." Erza said.

"Your eyes don't deceive." They dismount from their horses and tie the reins to a post.

Erza observed the crops a bit closer. "They seem to be growing some kind of herb." The herb had a reddish tint to it and black swirls that ran along the wheat.

"Sorim, used for poisons, and healing... No doubt these bandits use it for poison." Gohaku answered

"All the more reason to stop them."

They walk around the village but there was no sign of the villagers, just the livestock. "Are you sure this is the right village, it looks deserted," Erza said with a frown.

"It can't be, the crops are ready to be harvested, tools lying around, something isn't right."

"Well if you want to know what a farmer is up to young one, you look in their barn." An old voice said, Gohaku and Erza jumped to a fighting stance when they say a young boy an old man come by.

"No need to be on the defensive young ones, we are from Lamia Scale, I am Shien Dao and this is my pupil Rishio." The old man introduced.

"We're from Fairy Tail, our names are Erza and Gohaku." Erza introduced, Gohaku noticed Rishio's brown tail wrapped around his waist, Rishio also noticed Gohaku's black tail wiggling of its own accord. The strangest thing to these two is that they shared the same face albeit Gohaku's irises were as red as blood and Rishio's were as blue as the ocean.

"Here I thought I was the only kid who had a tail." Said Rishio with a light chuckle.

"And thus, the foreshadowing can begin," Gohaku said nonchalantly while looking at the nothing to his left.

"I suggest we stop standing around and search the village, you Fairy Tailers search that house, we'll search the barn if we find nothing search the other homes." Shien Dao said, they all nodded in agreement Gohaku and Erza went into the house while Shien Dao and Rishio went for the barn.

Gohaku and Erza enter the house to find that's it's empty. Gohaku wasn't so easily deceived by empty buildings he saw the cellar door beneath his right foot and kicked it open revealing a farmer and his family.

"Jackpot."

"They're terrified. It's alright, we're not here to hurt you." Erza said only to have an energy ball pointed at her head.

"Kindly drop your weapons mages." Said demanding male voice as two other people stepped into the house. They couldn't have been any older than he and Erza.

"Take it easy Erza, we don't want any trouble." Gohaku said casually.

"Your out numbered mage, just turn around and we won't break your bones." A female voice said arrogantly.

"Numbers mean nothing to us."

"Three on one is hardly a fair fight." Another female voice said.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, three on one, you mean three on two." She corrected.

"We don't count you red-head!"

"Do you count us." Shien Dao quips stepping into the house without bothering to raise his guard with Rishio following behind. The situation grows tense when Gohaku's aura flares as glares at the boy that had Erza at gun-point. They were all about to attack when a short old farmer walks up the doorway followed by a taller and younger man who was entering his twilight years.

"Stop! Don't harm them!" the farmer exclaims. "Can't you see, these are mages from Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale."

"Jin, Saya, Zeina stand down!" the hermit ordered.

"But master?!"

"Stand down."

The boy lowered his hand and dissipated the energy ball in his hand, as well as his comrades who lowered their guards.

"Now let's discuss our little bandit problem." Shien Dao said before chuckling.

* * *

After the farmer got everyone to calm down, he led them to a larger building, where they learned each other's names and listened in to the problem. The lead farmer was called Cestus, and the four strangers were Akuma, Jin, Saya, and Zeina.

"Simply stated, if we don't I've the bandits a portion of our crop, they will destroy our homes with us in them." Cestus explained.

"Hmm. I see your dilemma." Akuma said with a frown.

"Sorim farming is meagre trade. Without our herbs to sell we will have no money for food fuel or equipment."

Shien Dao raises an eyebrow and gestures to himself Rishio, Gohaku and Erza. "And yet you can afford to pay us."

"You drive a far more reasonable bargain than the bandits."

"Why not just fight them yourselves." Gohaku offers.

"Easy for you perhaps but look at us. We are farmers, not warriors, the magic we use is only meant for healing and deciphering the earth bones. Even with the Ki-users help, I had feared the worst. But now there are eight of you."

"Unfortunately, we can't help you, even if we want to." Gohaku says gravely. Erza choke on her drink in surprise, just barely managing to swallow.

"What?!" She exclaims in confusion.

After Gohaku's little statement he and Erza found themselves outside discussing their dilemma.

"Gohaku, these farmers are in trouble. You and I are strong enough to send bandits to a healer, so why can't we help them?"

"Believe me Erza, I would like nothing more, However, these I've been examining the foot prints during this conversation and it confirms what's nicking me in the back, these bandits don't know any magic they're just a rabble taking advantage of the weak... which is why I have a better solution to this problem."

"And what prey tell is this solution young one." Gohaku jumped as Shien Dao appeared behind him.

"Damn, we need to put a bell on you..." Gohaku cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak when...

"The bandits are back, they're back." One of the farmer's children runs toward the home as fast she can.

Akuma and his students exit the building as well as Cestus when they hear the commotion. In the distance the loud galloping of horses could be heard as a squad of bandits pulled up in front of the defends.

Erza stands in front of them defiantly "That's close enough. I speak for the people of this village. State your name and business."

"My name is my own business! And my business is taking what's ours!" One of the bandits yells angrily.

"There is nothing here that's your unless you are here to buy it!"

Suddenly a voice laughed half amused and half mockingly. "Buy it? Ha ha! Kenoki, Dao. I can't believe you came all this way to see me." A bandit wearing a red trench coat with monkey on his shoulders, steps off his horse and approaches them.

Shien Dao and Akuma look at each other. "Hondo." This catches the attention of Erza as she stares at them quizzically.

"You know each other?" She asks.

"Of course, we do, tell them how far back we go Kenoki." Hondo says gleefully.

"Too far, I'm afraid." Akuma says.

"Ah ha! And here I thought we were friends." Hondo says as he walked towards Akuma placing his hand on his shoulder.

"And thus my 4th wall breaking powers begin if you wish don't want to suffer this, skip to the next chapter."

"If we're done with the formalities, I think it's time you stop threatening these farmers." Rishio said calmly.

"You know I like you kid." Hondo says. "But no one leaves this village, until I get Sorim!  
"Then you better get started on that summer home, because you'll be here for a long time." Gohaku says nonchalantly and with a smug smirk.

"You know this crop hasn't been harvested." Hondo says, walking up to Cestus. "You better hurry old man. Before things start to... die on you?" he says threateningly, with his own form of twisted humor. Cestus stars at him with narrowed eyes, yet he felt helpless against the bandit.

Hondo and his bandits leave while the defender watched with narrow eyes.

After the bandits were out of sight Akuma decided that they would help plan a defense against the incoming attack. Currently they were all gathered in Cestus's home by a stone table, a map pf the farm was portrayed.

"When the attack comes it'll be from the front and the forest to the south. Whatever you do, you must defend that entrance."

One of the farmers, Dilanni spoke up his concerns. "But there are only eight of you. How can eight fighters defend against so many?!"

"Who said we're fighting alone." Gohaku said with a raised eyebrow. "We'll teach you to defend yourselves, so you won't need us to do the dirty work."

"Heh I knew it; the monkey boy is just too lazy to do the job he's being payed for." Jin says tauntingly.

Gohaku glared at Jin. "Of course, Mohawk here just wants to prove he's strong just by beating on a bunch of weak bandits when in reality he's nothing more than a twig." He replied and Jin rose from his seat this threatened Gohaku who rose from his seat as well and was mere inches from Jin.

"Care to repeat that monkey boy, I'm a little deaf!"

"Maybe you should get your ears checked, I'd hate for you to miss some important information."

"Enough! Jin stand down."

Jin growled and reluctantly sat back in his seat.

"We are just simple farmer!" Dilanni protests. "Why are we paying you to defends us, if we're just going to end up doing it ourselves?"

"Yeah, why?" Jin mocked earing a growl from his teacher.

"Jin!"

Gohaku smiled in confidence. "Trust me. We'll have you ready."

The next day they were all preparing the farmer and the surrounding for the inevitable raid that Hondo would conduct. Erza, Saya and Zeina were in charge of getting the Sorim harvested and stored, along with think of plans, While Gohaku, Rishio, and Jin currently taught the villagers to defend themselves.

"Alright everyone, form up!" Gohaku ordered leaving the villagers confused.

"Uh, divide into rows of five." Rishio translated to which they did but albeit in a disorderly fashion causing Gohaku to sigh and Jin to smirk in the background.

"I told you, we're not soldiers, we don't even have weapons," Dilanni complained. Gohaku walked up to a farmer and held out his hand. "May I?" He asked the farmer handed Gohaku his pitchfork. Gohaku stepped back and began twirling the pitchfork with ease not even breaking a sweat. "Yep, these will do." Gohaku then notices Saya and Zeina voicing their opinions on moving all of the Sorim into the barn.

"What happens if you need the barn as a fallback position, with all the Sorim here it'll be difficult to squeeze the farmers in," said Saya.

Erza simply responded. "Then we'll make room."

Zeina raised an eyebrow. "I worry you care more for the safety of the Sorim than the safety of the villagers."

"You think I'm only worried about the jewel, is that it?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"So, in your mind, I'm just like any other bandit."

"Are we wrong?" said Saya.

"Entirely... It's easier to protect the villagers and Sorim if they're both in the same place."

"Then might we suggest-" Zeina said but was cut off by Erza saying, "You might suggest anything you want you like, but I know what I'm doing, and I will keep these people safe my way."

* * *

Back with Gohaku and Rishio, the training was making some small progress but far from acceptable. Rishio adjusts the grip and stance of one farmer and steps back as Gohaku shoots a bow staff upward and shoots the other end upward as well. The farmers imitate his movements save for two, one who overshoots his pitchfork and sends it flying, Gohaku dodges allowing Jin to catch it another who trips, Jin laughs at their failure and says, "This is a waste of time." He throws the pitchfork back to the farmer.

Dilanni throws down his pitchfork. "Ugh, the Ki-user is right. Every minute you waste teaching us to twirl these stupid poles is time you could've spent beating those bandits yourselves." He kicks the pitchfork in frustration.

"And what good would that do you, another band of brigands would inevitably come along, or do you intend to give away part of your crop every harvest season," Akuma said crossing his arms.

"If you make us do this there won't be another harvest season!" Dilanni shouted before stomping off.

"Alright everyone get back in position, let's continue," Gohaku ordered.

An hour later and the farmers were making acceptable progress with their training now each move Gohaku the imitated with 49 % of success. A farmer still required further help holding his weapon so Rishio stepped in and showed him how to hold the pitchfork and how to swing it.

Shien Dao and Akuma look at each of the young teens with proud looks, like a father and son would look at each while having a good time of fishing. "It's almost heartbreaking seeing how far these kids have come, getting stronger at every turn..." Shien Dao said.

"Makarov must be proud that he managed to raise such good children," Akuma said.

"Yes, but for now we must be ready because if there's one thing Hondo is, it's unpredictable."

"Agreed."

The villagers swing and twirl their weapons with better success unbeknown to them a scout was watching them, through a spyglass the scout was crouched, chuckling at the mere sight of a bunch of weakling farmer a couple of teenagers and two old men getting ready to fight back.

"So, getting ready for a fight aren't we... well Hondo will love to know about this." The scout stood up and went for his horse but stopped when heard a ringing sound in his ear, he turned to see what was the source of the noise only to have a spear send him flying back and pinning him to a tree.

Gohaku smirked at his direct hit, it hit his target dead in his chest. "Quick work," Akuma said with a disapproving head shaking.

"What, that way they won't know of our progress," Gohaku replied defensively.

"Yes, but when this scout fails to report to Hondo, he'll be coming soon." Rishio pointed out with a disapproving scowl, Gohaku groaned in frustration. "Ugh I'll go then, I'll let you know if they're coming if I can find their base." With that Gohaku ran into the forest.

He wandered so deep into the forest he didn't even realize he had wandered too far, he turned and started back down the path to the village but then.

*SNAP*

Gohaku into a defensive position for a good 30 seconds before yelling out, "Who's there?" There was no response and lowered his guard a little. Suddenly, just out the corner of his eye, the air seemed to shift. As soon as Gohaku turned his head the sound of blade zipping through was heard. Instinctively he leaned to left suffering light scratch on his cheek. Someone threw whatever that blade was, someone strong.

Gohaku reassumed his defensive position. By instinct, he shot an energy ball in the direction he judged the attacker to be. It was by sheer luck that he hit anything. The ball exploded against something solid and an electrical outline formed. The air flickered for a moment and slowly the opponent came into view.

At first, Gohaku thought it some kind of assassin but as the creature came into the light he realized that this creature was not human but something different entirely. This creature had a flesh, its skin was scaly and mottled, and it had a height of at least seven feet or higher. On its head it wore a mask similar to the design of his clan's battle masks and extending down from the head were appendages that resembled dreadlocks. On its wrists were two metal gauntlets. One had two long serrated bladed and the other seemed to have a control panel. Its chest had a chest plate and the rest of its body was exposed with only some sort of metallic netting covering it. Perched on one of its shoulders was a gun the pivoted from side to side. Gohaku had no doubt that this was his attacker.

The creature looked impressed that anyone could hit him and disable his cloaking. However, its impression was short lived. As Gohaku stood there staring at his new foe, it began to slowly walk over toward him. Registering this Gohaku quickly swung at the creature's head with all his strength. But faster than his eyes could detect his enemy deflected the blow. Before Gohaku could do anything, the creature kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying into a tree.

The creature again approached. Distantly, Gohaku could hear the clanging of steel and the cries of fighters... "The village!" He exclaimed but not before the creature had raised its right arm, the one with the two deadly blades and prepared for the killing strike.

Not ready to die just yet, Gohaku swiftly stood up and delivered a vicious gastrizein kick to his attacker's abdomen. The alignment of the heel, ankle and lower leg complex channeled 2,000 pounds of force into his opponent which was more than enough to break a baseball bat and more than enough to stagger Gohaku's opponent. Gohaku then followed up with a double leg takedown, Gohaku had lifted the creature so high that his head hit the ground with a 3,500-pound impact if this fight had taken place on a hard surface like concrete this takedown would've caused a serious brain injury.

Gohaku swiftly caught his breath and made his way toward the village. He heard the loud clanging of metal and the galloping of horses the closer he got. By the time he stepped over a hill to see the bandits had attacked and were put into a full retreat, he also sees their leader Hondo on the edge of a cliff.

"This, effort! Is no longer... profitable!" He exclaims, mounting his horse and riding off with his men a moment later they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

After the battle, the defenders minus Gohaku gathered together, where Cestus gave a speech. "There are crops to harvest, fields to till, and huts to rebuild. But first, we celebrate with a feast!" He says. Everyone separates to do their jobs happily, talking excitedly to each other about their new-found confidence and ways of defending against raids. Cestus turns to their defenders.

"How can I ever thank you for saving our village?" He asks.

"We didn't save your village Cestus. Your people did." Rishio says with a smile.

"For the first time in my memory, my people don't have to be afraid," Cestus says. "We will never forget this." He says giving them a grateful smile. "Stay for the feast, it is the least we can offer you for all of you've done."

"Unfortunately, I and my apprentice are needed elsewhere." Shien Dao said before bowing respectably and he and Rishio departed.

Gohaku came a rushing and nearly collapsed out of breath, Jin saw him and his eyes burned with rage as he stomped over. "You..." He grabbed Gohaku by his gi and gave him a furious right hook. He would've pummeled Gohaku if not for Saya and Zeina. "Where have you been, monkey boy?!" Jin's tone was one of anger and hate.

"Jin calm down!" Saya urged, Jin still fought to get out of their grip so he could beat the snout of Gohaku "No I wanna know where he was while we were getting our asses handed to us!"

"I was attacked you ass," Gohaku replied spitting out some blood.

"Yeah right, by what?!"

"I don't know but whatever it is, it was strong."

"Gohaku," Erza called out. "There you are, where were you. I was worried the bandits had captured you." She said but then noticed the scratch on his cheek. "What happened to your cheek?"

"I was attacked by some kind of creature that had blades in one of its gauntlets ... I think we should stay here to fight it off in case it comes here."

"Were you hit on the head or something, because no animal is smart enough to make weapons."

"Don't start something Jin," Zeina warned with her fist cocked back ready to launch.

"What it's not my fault he went coco for a banana he probably saw in the trees." In that instant, Gohaku's ire was pushed to its breaking point and he got up to challenge Jin. "What'd you say Mohawk?!"

"You heard me! Why don't you and your girlfriend go back to where ever you came from!" Gohaku punched Jin sending him to the ground before jumping on top of him and punching him repeatedly this would've continued had the girls not grabbed them and separated them.

"It's obvious you two need to cool off and if you guys can't do that, then I guess we'll just have to leave." Said Erza, Gohaku scoffed before stomping off Jin did the same.

"Boys." The girls said in annoyance.

Gohaku, on the one hand, was fuming with rage, his aura had flared out of control and his hair had started to defy gravity.

"Gohaku, why must you always start a fight with someone who gets to you, don't you know how to ignore them? You've been this way since we were kids" Erza said massaging her temple.

"It's not my fault, that asshole just hates me probably because I'm stronger than him," Gohaku growled flaring his aura even wilder. Ever since Gohaku was a little kid he fought not only Natsu and Gray but other kids who tend to get on his nerves, even after 6 years he still picks fights when they present themselves.

"Gohaku can you please at least try not to fight for the rest of the evening we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"We are staying for the night?"

"For the celebration, yes, get that scratch cleaned up before it gets infected."

"Now you're going to sound like my mother." Gohaku began walking back to the village until another twig snapped drawing his attention, he swiftly turned to the forest and watched carefully for even the slightest of movements... Silence for more than 3 minutes before Gohaku decided it was nothing and walked back to the village.

That night the villagers celebrated, the children played, the shopkeepers sold novelties, mead, sweetrolls and all sorts foods, the some of the Nords dressed as animals, such as bears, wolves, deer's and creatures of the forests. Music was being played by bards, songs were sung by poets.

The feast was held at the porch of Cestus's home. A large table was where Gohaku, Erza, Jin, Aela and Zeina sat, with two larger tables coming down from both ends. Resembling an ancient mead hall look.

Cestus stood up and was the first to speak. "Tonight, we drink and remember those who gave their blood to defend this village and we also drink to the mages and Ki-user who helped us find the strength and the courage. Hail the victorious dead!" He said pridefully raising a cup in honor and chugging it down everyone cheered, "Hail!" and took a sip of their mead, save for the teens.

Jin however glared at Gohaku and he glared back they were just seconds away from fighting when some village girls approached them.

"We've heard gossip among your people of great music and concerts, we would like to know if you play?" They asked them, Gohaku and Jin then looked to each other before they both stood up and said in sync. "Yes!"

OH boy what did you idiots just do I don't know how to right you two playing music or even singing. What am I supposed to do?!

"Tell the readers to look up the song and listen as they read and sit back and watch the show." Gohaku said to me, rather more smug then he usually is.

Gohaku, Jin, Saya and Zeina found themselves on well I wouldn't call it a stage but it's close... both boys and Saya had magic guitars and Zeina was on the drums and they were ready to play.

Gohaku mouthed to them the song they were going to play and luckily through MY grace they knew the song

Gohaku and Zeina started the song off with a beat and went on from there, the beat was strong and powerful, it sent the crowd crazy with excitement.

"I'm back from the dead.

I never needed you

I was just too young to see But I watched, and I learned

How these bridges can burn

Now a match

Just watch the flames now

Woah, oh, woah, oh, woah, oh

This is goodbye

Your world is faded

To black and white

But I'm still here

I'm still here, tonight

This is goodbye" Gohaku sang. As Gohaku played and sang, Erza saw what she had never seen in him before. Simply put, it was like he was starting to have fun. He's red irises didn't bear the hatful look he had since he joined the guild but instead a look of joy. It was a new side of the boy that took her by surprise, and she wondered if there were any other sides of him, she had yet to see. She saw his eyes shift toward her and she saw for the first time a smile. Not his arrogant smirk or taunting grin he used during fights but a smile of pure joy.

Gohaku himself closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel free, free from the anger and the hate he carried. When he opened his eyes expecting to see Erza's beautiful eyes still looking he got a face full of plasma that sent him flying back sending the villagers into a panic.

"Gohaku!" Erza cries out rushing towards him.

"What was that?" Jin said jumping a defensive stance.

"Don't know must be Hondo, coming back for revenge." said Zeina.

Saya also jumped into a defensive stance. "Can't be he doesn't have the men after the beating we gave him."

"Then what is it?"

Gohaku jumped up with unscathed face. "It's the creature that attacked me, it's here."

Jin looked at him dumbfounded. "Wait you were serious?!" Gohaku simply glared at him.

"Gohaku are you alright?" asked a worried Erza.

"I'm fine, the blast wasn't that strong, I'll live... It's here."

"What's here?"

"The thing that attacked me, it's here."

Said creature was standing on a tree scanning the area for his prey. Its reading indicated that there only 5 were suitable opponents for its hunt. Never before had any prey successfully escaped him alive and that would not change today. His people, the Yautja, thrived on the hunt, it brought them honor and sport and every being his homeworld had plenty of trophies, but it was never enough there would always be a greater prey and a greater trophy. If it were found out back home that his prey had escaped him, he would be forever dishonored. He could not let the tailed human escape, not a second time.

No one stopped him as he made his way to the stage, the farmers were so afraid they didn't even attempt to pick up they're weapons. Every inch of him itched for a fight, wanted to take many more trophies. But he was there for one. Maybe this tailed human could be a match for him in one on one, hand to hand combat, without any of his gear and tricks.

He had reached the stage, there were 4 other life forms that stood in his way, though they were not adults by human standards they were old enough, they are weak.

Jin stared at the beast before him perplexed but snapped out his shock and attack letting loose a wild battle cry, followed by Zeina the two struck at the beast with kicks but it nimbly dodges grabs Jin's foot and throws him into Zeina, next was Erza and Saya. Erza summoned up a sword and attacked but the beast nimbly dodged the swing. Futilely she continued to try and hit the bloody thing, but he kept maneuvering away from her. In one fluid motion it dodged a swing at its head and seized her by the throat. It tightened its grip on her throat making it hard for her to breathe, she gasped for air but found it near impossible with the Yautja's grip. Saya charged at the beast only to be backhanded and sent to the ground.

The beast raised its right arm and unsheathed it, cocked its arm back and... "NO!" Gohaku roared tackling the beast. The beast kicked Gohaku back and rose to its feet. The two began circling each other slowly. With a roar the predator charged Gohaku who met the met the challenge head-on. Their fists clashed, Gohaku right hooking the predator across the face and kicking him back. The predator barely felt tickled it quickly recovered and slammed his shoulder into Gohaku's stomach and sent him flying across the ground. Coming to a stop about halfway, Gohaku tried to get up but soon found his enemy's foot on his chest. The creature stood over him with it blade ready to strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Gohaku managed to move the foot off him and swiftly drove his shoulder into the Yautja's leg, forcing it to its knees. Gohaku swiftly kicked the beast in the face and ran into the forest.

"Come and get me!" He taunted, the predator roared and followed.

"Gohaku no! Stay here and keep the villagers safe." Erza said.

"What about you, Erza?" Saya asked.

"I'm going after Gohaku!" Erza began running towards the forest. She ran the forest and the sound of fists meeting metal continued getting fiercer and fiercer as she got closer.

There was a bright blue glow the direction she was going and instinctively she followed the source "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She heard Gohaku's scream which made her run even faster than she could, the sound of Gohaku's painful and restrained screams were too much to bear, she was afraid she wouldn't make it time to help him fight that monster.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Another blood curdling pain riddled scream made itself known before the blue glow exploded. Erza gasped and began running. Coming upon a small crater she saw the only one body... Gohaku's.

She ran down towards him and crouched beside him, cradling him in her arms. She gasped at the blood on her hands, but quickly glanced at his condition. His abdomen had two deep gashes, a serious scratch on his right eye where his guild mark was and to top it all off his right forearm was gone.

"Gohaku...! Wake up!" Erza shook him, pleading to move. He didn't budge. She shook him again and again pleading for him to wake up... but again he didn't budge.

In the village, everyone managed to recover from the shock of the attack the Yautja caused. The Ki-users Jin, Saya and Zeina stood with Cestus looking out into the forest. Gohaku and Erza hadn't returned for some time and the blue light they saw led them to believe the worst had happened.

Suddenly through the trees came two figures, Saya had been the first to see them. The figures walk came into the light revealing it to be Erza carrying Gohaku' unconscious bloodied and beaten body. Saya and Zeina covered their mouths in shock at the sight of how bad Gohaku was beaten, Jin was a little shocked he didn't like him, but no one deserved to be beaten as badly as he was.

Whatever happened in that forest between Gohaku and that Yautja only the powers above know

* * *

(I'm sorry, I have to end it here, I kinda of rushed nearing the end because I wanted to finish it today. I hope you enjoyed... I'm pretty much tired. Bless your face and if you sneezed during the chapter bless you... Happy Thanksgiving. Peace off BOOP)


	4. Eisenwald

Eisenwald

 _Fairy Tail, 3 years later_

In the town of Magnolia stood an 18-year-old boy with a black tail and messy black hair and crimson irises. He dons a black under-suit with a red gi, which has black striped designs on it as well as a black kanji on the back. He wears a black bandage on his left forearm and a red on his right, an orange belt, and black boots with orange stripes lining the edges.

He was currently on his way back to the guild hall after completely a difficult month-long job that required him to draw his sword. A blue bladed that had been made of solid Etherion and black steel and reinforced with Keto monk magic making it indestructible. Over the years Gohaku had learned to control his Ki and his rivalry with Natsu and Gray had never changed, they still fought every now and then and just as when the were kids Erza was there to break them up, he'd grown to 6'2 but that's not important.

Soon enough Gohaku could see a 3-story building. From outside, the first floor was the largest, following, up the second floor being smaller and third floor being even smaller.

"OOOHWWAAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream was heard by him. Looking just ahead there was a man with dark orange hair, he wore glasses, a green jacket with an orange shirt and black pants. _"Ugh Loke."_ Gohaku groaned mentally as Loke flew right past him.

"Ugh my god, I can expect the usual rowdiness..." He smirked. "I'd be lying if I didn't find it fun."

The doors of Fairy Tail opened catching everyone's attention. At the door everyone saw Gohaku with his arrogant smirk. "I'm back."

Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground as Gohaku just simply chuckled. "No way is that."

"It can't be."

"GOHAKU!"

* * *

 **(Begin Snow Fairy by Funkist)**

 **( _Fairy, where are you going_ , hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo) **Glowing Fairies hop across the sky creating flock towards the moon while Gohaku watches from the ground before the camera pans up the sky revealing the title: Dragon Tail Z

 **([ _Oh Yeah]_ kikoeten no ka kono koe wa _[Oh Yeah]_ karetatte sakebu kara _[Oh Yeah]_ kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga _[Oh Yeah]_ _[Oh Yeah]_ ) **Lucy stand on a hill next to a tree with Plue as a fairy flies past her causing her to turn to the camera before the scene cuts to Natsu, Happy and Gray in a destroyed town as two fairies fly past them making them turn two the camera. Scene cuts to Erza standing over a slain monster before fairy flies past her making her open her eyes at the camera, scene cuts to Gohaku at the edge of the cliff before turning to the camera with a wolfish grin.

 **(tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi, wasuremono wa nai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai)** Scene changes to Gohaku standing on top of the roof of a moving train, while the rest of the team sits in the train with Natsu dying of motion sickness. Scene changes to them Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy sitting by a camp fire while Erza slept and Gohaku stood with his eyes closed before opening them.

 **( _Snowing_ sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara)** Natsu and Happy jump out of holding book, scene changes to everyone but Erza wrestling a plant, scene changes to Natsu and Lucy running from a swarm of wasps before the scene changes to Natsu and Gohaku butting heads while Lucy laughs at them. Scene changes to Rishio standing at the edge of a cliff as the image of master Shien Dao appears in the sky, scene changes to the camera panning up Fairy Tail's members.

 **( _Fairy, where are you going_ , hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo) **Scene changes to Lucy summoning all her Celestial Spirits before the scene changes to Gohaku engulfed by his black and red aura before he lets out a roar that causes to turn yellow as Fairy Tail watches in awe.

 **{(Why?!) x3}** Scene changes to Rishio t standing on a rocking hill as the camera pans backwards to Gohaku standing a hill of the same size.

 **( _Don't say goodbye_ ) **Gohaku and Rishio jump from the hills and begin fighting before firing off their signature attacks causing the camera to flash to Happy before the camera pans outward to Natsu, Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Erza standing outside of the guild.

* * *

"No way man that job was slay an ancient demon, it was supposed be pushed up to S-class, how'd you beat it?!" Jet exclaims.

"I'm not telling ya, I have my ways... Mira any idea where Gramps is?" He asked walking up to the bar.

Mirajane smiled. "I'm afraid master is at a conference with the other guild masters." Over the years Mira changed from being a punky teenager to kind hearted woman, well let's just say something tragic had to happen.

"Well damn. Any idea where Natsu and Gray are."

"Where do you think." Mira giggled. Said idiots were currently arguing for petty reasons obviously.

"Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon boy?!" Gray yelled grabbing Natsu's shirt.

"And what if I did? what are you gonna do about it?"

"You mouth-breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward."

"You're a spineless wimp!"

"Looks like they're at it again." Said Happy.

"Ugh and they started without me." Gohaku facepalmed

"Who's that?" a voice asked Mira.  
"Oh that's Gohaku, Natsu and Gray's biggest rival, if you thought fighting between Natsu and Gray were bad then you should see fights between all three of them and trust me Lucy it can get really destructive." Mira said and at the same time Natsu was sent tumbling over Lucy.

"That looked painful." Mira chuckled.

"Would the two of you just knock it off already." She groaned

"Natsu started it I'm just following through."

"You're starting to provoke, you dirty slime ball." Gohaku growled at Gray.

"Oh, and how exactly am I provoking you, you filthy ape."

Natsu then jumped up and joined in on the insults. "You pervy flasher!"

"Pink haired punk!" Gray retorted

"Fire snorting reptile!"

"Lame insults guys." Lucy said.

"They're always like this." Happy added, whilst the whole guild was laughing at the trio, things were about to go straight to hell.

The guildhall doors were flung open catching everyone's attention. At the door a panting Loke can be found with a fearful expression on his face,

"I've got bad new! It's Erza! She's back!" Loke shouted inside the hall.

Everyone froze. Cana stopped drinking, Gohaku, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting with their faces paled. Lucy was standing near Mira wonder who she was, "Wow, just mention Erza, and the whole place freaks out."

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail, and more than a bit intimidating." Everyone blanched and stared anxiously and nervously towards the entrance. The only person in the hall who seemed remotely calm was Mira, who just kept a simple smile.

The ground shook, and the tremors only increased by the second. Finally, a figure appeared at the entrance. A beautiful red-haired woman carrying a gigantic horn that was beautifully decorated.

The woman set the horn down. "I have returned. Where is master Makarov?" She asked

"Whoa, she's pretty." Lucy said in surprise.

"Welcome back, Erza. The master's at a conference right now." Mira informed with the same smile.

"I see... Now listen up." Erza voiced boomed inside the building, "On my way back here, I've heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do." She turned to Cana who was drinking again, "Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside." A man with a brown ponytail wearing a black suit with white trimmings stumbled onto the floor.

"Wakaba, get rid of that filthy smoking habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job!" A tall, tan skinned man with a black vest and a tan fur skirt was standing a request board,

"Macao..." Erza didn't say anything else to the man with slicked back hair, and a small goatee wearing a white coat, navy blue shirt with an 'S' symbol on it and brown pants. She closed her eyes and sighed as if to give him pity.

"Please just say something!" Macao cried out only to be ignored.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble. I've almost given up."

"She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over." Lucy whispered.

"That's Erza for you." Happy added.

"Even if she is kind of bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her."

"Are Natsu and Gray here?"

"Aye!" Happy called out pointing to the three rivals with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. "Pause." Gohaku said. (You know what I meant)

"Oh, hey there, Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said with a trembling voice.

"Yep good friends." Gohaku added with the same trembling voice.

"Aye." Natsu squeaked.

"Gohaku, I didn't know you were back."

"I just got back."

"Well I'm quite pleased to see you three are getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Gohaku replied.

"Aye." Natsu squeaked.

"What's gotten into Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He's scared. A few years ago, he challenges Erza to a fight, and she beat him up pretty bad." Mira said.

"That was a stupid thing to do."

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up too. Macao said.

"Then there's Gohaku, 3 years ago Gohaku was late on the job they were taking, and she beat him up for it."

Gohaku grimaced at the memory of that day, not the beating he suffered from Erza but of wat happened on the job. "Don't remind me of that day, you know I hate it Cana." He said with a somber tone.

"And not to mention he's got a huge crush on her" Mira whispered into Lucy's ear, but Gohaku's abnormal hearing caught it. "I heard that!"

"Natsu, Gray, Gohaku, I need you to do me a favor... While I was traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

All around the guild everyone was murmuring in surprise at Erza asking for help for the first time in her entire life.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

 _"Me, Natsu and Gray? on the same team?"_ Gohaku said mentally trying to process the very thought of it.

"Erza, Natsu, Gohaku and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen." Mirajane said in surprise

 _(And then...)_

* * *

Gohaku gazed longingly at the passing terrain, from the roof of the train he was standing on, the wind blowing through all of his hair, he didn't like riding a train he preferred to fly but he'd bear it this once, but he'd bear it his way. His eyes gazed at the changing landscape the young Saiyan couldn't help but smile sadly, though he had traveled many time over while taking jobs he could never get over the pain of losing his clan, the land on which his village rested on was beautiful and so serene but all of that changed in one night. With every tree and bird the train passed, Gohaku couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness and anger in his heart.

While in the train, Erza and Lucy were sitting in one booth with Lucy next to the window. Gray and Natsu on the other side with Gray next to the window, and Happy sat between them. While they were riding Natsu was looking pretty green.

"I swear you're totally pathetic, Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight, and the next you're like this."

"It's gotta be tough on him, getting from place to place."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Erza said patting the seat next to here. But Lucy is sitting there

"Aye." Natsu says weakly. He wobblily got up and Lucy stood up allowing him to take her seat and sat next to Gray. As Natsu sat next to Erza, the next thing that happened was Erza knocking him out cold with a gut punch.

There, that should make the trip a little easier on him." She said. Everyone in the booth sweat dropped.

"Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean, what kind of mission are we going on here?"

"Of course. I have reason to believe that the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big."

Back on the train top, Gohaku payed no mine to the people that gave him strange looks as the train passed by, he closed his eyes and drifted from the present and into the past.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A year after losing his forearm, Gohaku and Zeina were dueling each other with wooden kendo swords. Gohaku pressed a fierce offensive trying to break Zeina's guard, but he over exposes himself allowing Zeina to swipe her kendo at his legs and send him to the ground. Gohaku hits the ground hard and Zeina seizes the chance and points the kendo at his chest._

 _"And like that you're dead." She boasted._

 _"If I hadn't over exposed myself I would've beaten you."_

 _"But instead you were more focused on trying to win rather than making sure you cold protect yourself from a quick counter." Zeina teased tapping his right forearm. "How's the new arm treating you?"_

 _"It's just like my old arm though it's a little hard to control." Gohaku answered holding his forearm, it was dim gray color with scales sharp claws taken from some sort creature. When Gohaku fought that Yautja and lost his arm, Erza brought him back the village where they replaced his lost forearm with a reptile's arm. At first it was hard to even control his inhuman strength and how to use the hand like his old hand but over time he got the hang of it._

 _"Hey, don't sweat, you'll be able to control that new arm just fine. When you do we'll have a little one on one." Zeina said with thumbs up and a smile._

(End of flashback)

* * *

" _We never did have that one on one did we_." Gohaku thought as a small tear flowed down his right eye.

*SCREECH*

Gohaku was thrown forward across the roof he instinctively reacted by sticking his hand out and flipping back on his feet. "An emergency stop, did Happy forget Natsu?"

"Take this!" Suddenly a train cart roof exploded and Gohaku squinted his eyes. "Speak of the devil." Gohaku ran to the site of the explosion and found Natsu punch another man in the face sending him across the train cart. The man had white clothes and black hair that was tied up in a spiky ponytail.

"Natsu! The hell is going on?!" Gohaku shouted at him.

"Gohaku, how could you guys leave me here?!" Natsu shouted back. Just when Gohaku was about to shout something back an announcement came on.

 **Attention all passenger, our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We'll be departing again shortly.**

"Oh shit! Gohaku let's get out of here!" Natsu yelled.

"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you get away that easily. You're messing with Eisenwald now." Said the man that Natsu punched.

"Oh, so you're with Eisenwald, huh? I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail."

Gohaku flew to the side of the train and saw a car with Erza handling it on the front and Gray on top of it. Natsu jumped through the side of the train and collided with Gohaku which sent them both colliding with Gray, sending them tumbling to the ground. Erza abruptly stopped the car not far away.

"Natsu, Gohaku, are you both alright?"

"Aye." Natsu manage say.

"That hurt, you idiots!" Gray bellowed getting up.

"Shut up, you icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?"

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize, Natsu." Erza said shoving his head into her armor.

"It's okay." He squeaked.

"I spaced out on the train, so meh." Gohaku said shrugging. "Anyway... who was the guy, Natsu!"

"Hell if I know, said he was with Eisenwald. AAH!" Natsu was suddenly slapped by Erza shouting at him, "You fool! That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission. Why did you let him get away?"

"What the-? This is the first I heard about it."

"I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you."

"By Jobe, I was on the top of the train chart when this was going on. What happened?"

"She knocked him out before she started explaining our mission." Gray said.

"Hmm, that's Erza for ya." Gohaku murmured.

"So, he was on the same train that we were on. Let's find him" Erza said while getting back on the car. She linked something to her forearm that was connected to the car.

"But what was this guy like?" Gray asked.

"He didn't look like somebody from a Dark Guild, but he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull, except it had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy said fearfully.

"That's creepy." Said Gray.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's just, I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby. The cursed song. It's death magic." Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Erza asked.

"You lost me at 'cursed song'. Does it use some kind of incantation?" Gohaku asked.

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards."

"That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on." Erza explained.

"Well, if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse." Lucy said grimly

Gohaku looked up to the sky and said in a smug tone, "Yui cue the outro."

* * *

 **(Begin Just Awake, by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas)**

 **(Kasanatteta mune no oto yusabutte mo kikoenai koboreochita PIISU)** Six silhouettes stood in front of a white screen before fading to reveal Gohaku, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy and Gray before the camera flashes.

 **(Heavy Instrumental)** Screen flashes to Gohaku with his had reached over his back grabbing his sword then to Natsu and Happy with cheerful expressions, to Erza gripping a sword and to Lucy with her keys ready and finally to Gray with his hands in his pockets while he gives the camera a side stare.

 **(Konna nichijou no yuuutsu sae tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura)** The group stood on a hill as the wind blew against them before the scene cut to the Lullaby flute turning into a demon and then to the Cold Emperor on Galuna Island.

 **(LIFE FILLED WITH VANITY COLORS HAVE FADED THINGS YOU DESIRE EXIST HERE FLEE FROM THIS WORLD)** Gajeel steps out of the shadows with a evil grin before his companion Renkon stepped out and destroyed the camera with an energy blast.

 **(Tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei arainagasareta shoki shoudou o yobisamashite hashiridase)** Camera flashes to Gohaku dueling against a hooded warrior with a red katana on Galuna Island before the scene changed to him black flipping out of the way of a slash and landing next to his friends.

 **(Tsutanai kotoba omou mama ni tsunagu yo ano hi no kodou o Wasurenai de)** Natsu, Erza and Gray attack the Lullaby with brutal attacks that cripple the demon before Gohaku mouths his attack and fires a blue blast with a black core inside that destroys Lullaby.

 **(OH MY LORD, IT'S GONE! WHAT SHALL I DO?PIECES I HAD HAVE FELL APART WHERE DO YOU BELONG WHERE SHOULD WE AIM (FOR)? ONCE YOU'VE LOST SIGHT IT'S LEFT TO FALL APART LET'S START IT OVER AGAIN)** The scene flashes to silhouette of Gohaku with a fiery aura around him before he roared causing the camera to flash

* * *

(Have a Merry Christmas)


	5. Lullaby part I

Lullaby part I

 **Oyo my fellow Greeks, this is gonna be short I'm looking for a beta-reader cause I've been stuck on this chapter for a year now and I'm getting sick of it and it also got me thinking, what if this happens again and probably even longer than a year, so I'm looking for a beta-reader to tell me my mistakes and errors and what I can do to make the chapters better. If anyone's interested PM me.**

* * *

Erza had driven like a speed demon to get to Oshibana Station. Gohaku had to kneel and grip a part of the roof of her car to keep himself from falling. "Erza you need to slow down, your going to fast and your energy is dropping even faster!" He warned.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played, I can't slow down, we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate you're gonna use up all your magic power before the fighting starts."

"Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat, besides I've got you, Gray and Natsu as back up."

Gohaku groaned in annoyance. "And you call me reckless!" Just then Natsu poked half of his body out the window of the car only to be grabbed by Lucy.

"Careful Natsu you're gonna fall out!" She exclaims.

"That's what I'm aiming for." He groaned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH damn it all!" Gohaku yelled. They arrived at Oshibana station and Natsu quickly exited the car his face green and feeling wheezy from the motion sickness.

"Never again." The Fire Dragonslayer lurched over as he clutched his stomach almost emptying out the contents.

* * *

 **(Begin Snow Fairy by Funkist)**

 **(Fairy, where are you going, hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo)** Glowing Fairies hop across the sky creating flock towards the moon while Gohaku watches from the ground before the camera pans up the sky revealing the title: Dragon Tail Z

 **([Oh Yeah] kikoeten no ka kono koe wa [Oh Yeah] karetatte sakebu kara [Oh Yeah] kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga [Oh Yeah] [Oh Yeah])** Lucy stand on a hill next to a tree with Plue as a fairy flies past her causing her to turn to the camera before the scene cuts to Natsu, Happy and Gray in a destroyed town as two fairies fly past them making them turn two the camera. Scene cuts to Erza standing over a slain monster before fairy flies past her making her open her eyes at the camera, scene cuts to Gohaku at the edge of the cliff before turning to the camera with a wolfish grin.

 **(tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi, wasuremono wa nai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai)** Scene changes to Gohaku standing on top of the roof of a moving train, while the rest of the team sits in the train with Natsu dying of motion sickness. Scene changes to them Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy sitting by a camp fire while Erza slept and Gohaku stood with his eyes closed before opening them.

 **(Snowing sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara)** Natsu and Happy jump out of holding book, scene changes to everyone but Erza wrestling a plant, scene changes to Natsu and Lucy running from a swarm of wasps before the scene changes to Natsu and Gohaku butting heads while Lucy laughs at them. Scene changes to Rishio standing at the edge of a cliff as the image of master Shien Dao appears in the sky, scene changes to the camera panning up Fairy Tail's members.

 **(Fairy, where are you going, hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo)** Scene changes to Lucy summoning all her Celestial Spirits before the scene changes to Gohaku engulfed by his black and red aura before he lets out a roar that causes to turn yellow as Fairy Tail watches in awe.

 **{(Why?!) x3}** Scene changes to Rishio t standing on a rocking hill as the camera pans backwards to Gohaku standing a hill of the same size.

 **(Don't say goodbye)** Gohaku and Rishio jump from the hills and begin fighting before firing off their signature attacks causing the camera to flash to Happy before the camera pans outward to Natsu, Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Erza standing outside of the guild.

* * *

"Please stand back, the station is currently closed due to a train derailment. We ask that you please stand back!" A train guard shouted into a megaphone

"Excuse me, what's going on?"

Gohaku noticed that Erza somehow managed to slip through the crowd of people. The guard gave Erza a questioning look, "Why would a tell you lady?" The guard would regret that as Erza head butted him, rendering him unconscious. The scarlet knight then proceeded to as the same question before she head-butted the next train guards.

Lucy could only look on with a deadpan face as she watched. "Seems like her questioning methods a little counter-productive."

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Said Gray.

Gohaku had his eyes squinted had was clutching the bridge of his nose. "Puts some clothes on dumbass."

"The Eisenwald guild's inside, let's go!"

"Right."

"Donzo."

"So, I gotta drag this one around?" Lucy said while she was holding Natsu over her shoulders.

"Sorry." He managed to say.

* * *

(And then)

As the group of warriors raced down the train station hallway, they were met with the sight of numerous unconscious soldiers, they were utterly decimated by Eisenwald. Gohaku couldn't help but grin if these Eisenwald idiots manage to take out a military unit then they might be able to provide him with an acceptable challenge.

Finally halting they come across all of the Eisenwald guild. They had at least forty to fifty members.

"Welcome, step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!"

Gohaku, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy diverted their attention from the other Eisenwald wizards and to the owner of that voice. A tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair. His eyes were dark and he had and elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eyebrows.

"Hey asshole, I guess you must be Erigor the Grim Reaper wanna be, complete with a Scythe from eBay." Gohaku insulted in a teasing manner. Erigor simply grinned.

Lucy began shaking Natsu awake but to no avail. "He's useless right now, let the good old Ghost Hand take care this problem and then I'll talk to the author about changing that name seriously it's rip off of Star Wars."

You have no idea when to shut up do ya.

"Hey, you, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor, get up." Growled a voice that was very familiar to Natsu.

"Hey... I know that voice..." Natsu said while struggling to his knees

"Alright Grim spill the beans, are you mad they stopped making the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy... well it's not like Disney didn't cancel Lizzie McGuire."

Laughing once more Erigor then stood up floated off the roof of the train carriage.

"He's flying!" Lucy exclaimed

"That's wind magic!" Erza growled as her eyes focused intently on the man.

"What do all train stations have?" Erigor asked as he landed atop as speaker system.

Erza's eyes exploded with rage as she put two and two together. "You intend to broadcast Lullaby!"

Erigor smiled confirming Erza's words. "There's currently thousands of people surrounding this building. Turn the volume up enough and the whole city hears my beautiful melody of death. Simple ain't it?"

Snarling Erza took an aggressive step forward. "What reason do you have to commit such a heinous act against the innocent people of this town?!"

Erigor simply laughed again. "This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, The Reaper has come to punish them all!"

Lucy then stepped up, mortified by Erigor's insane logic. "But killing them is only going to make it worse, that's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!"

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power! And with power, we can wash away the entire past and control the future."

"You're insane."

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness, of course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" Kageyama exclaimed. He touched the ground and shadows came towards them, and arms out of the shadows aimed toward them. Gohaku was about to make his own move to counter but someone else beat him to the punch.

Natsu counterattacked with his fire, saving them from harm.

"You...!" The shadow mage growled.

"Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice..." Natsu said.

"Natsu, you're back to normal!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh wow, looks like we got ourselves a party."

"Hehe... now you're speaking my language!" Gohaku said cracking his knuckles and taking a fighting pose.

"Hmph, I'll leave these flies to you all." Erigor said before disappearing inside the station. Coward

"Natsu, Gray! You two go after him!" Erza said.

"...Huh?" they both said looking at each other.

"If the two of you work together, not ever Erigor the Reaper can defeat you." Erza said to them. "Lucy, Gohaku and I will stay here and take care of the rest of Eisenwald."

Natsu and Gray just kept glaring at each other. "What did I say!" Erza shouted

"AYE!" they both panicked before the went ahead following Erigor.

"I'm following after them!" Rayule said before leaping onto a ledge with vine shooting from his hands

"I'm going too! I've got a score to settle with that pink haired dimwit." Kageyama said before disappearing in the shadows.

"We'll follow Natsu and Gray after we're finished up here." Erza said

"Us... against them..." Lucy said worriedly.

"Are you sure you're able to fight? It looked like you put quite a bit of power to get here..." Gohaku asked looking back.

"Of course..." Erza said, then brought out her had and a sword appeared.

"Whoa a sword appeared!" Lucy said surprisingly.

"Well alright then, don't push yourself too hard." Gohaku said.

"Heh! Two girls and some monkey! Too bad we have to kill the girls! Would've had some fun with em!" An Eisenwald mage said.

"Tch, these guys are getting really annoying now." Gohaku said. He phased out and was right in front of the group of dark guild members in an instant.

"What the—"

He was just standing there a second ago!"

"Fast as ever... Erza said. Lucy looked on with wide-eyes.

"Welcome to the end of the line for you all! I'll make sure it's hell on Earthland..." Gohaku grinned while cracking his neck. A group of Eisenwald members charge at Gohaku with weapons in hand. He just stood there with a bored expression.

"Gohaku watch out!" Erza shouted. She charges into action to help her comrade.

"Off with your head!" An Eisenwald member shouted. Swinging an axe to chop off Gohaku's head, but the Fairy Tail mage was too quick. He grabbed the blade and crushed it before grabbing the wielder and throwing him into the crowds, knocking a few of them down.

"Next." Gohaku smirked.

"Come on he's just one guy!"

More Eisenwald members charged at the monkey tailed teen, who just casually walked towards them. Then in a burst of inhuman speed, Gohaku charged, and immediately punched on in the stomach, sending him flying back. He kicked several in the stomach and face. There enemies were flying here and there and everywhere.

"Can it Dr. Suess!"

Screw you, monkey!

"Nng! What the hell is he?!"

"What do we do?! We can't land a hit him!"

"I thought you guys would be able to at least challenge me but honestly you guys are disappointing." Gohaku grinned while casually walking forward at one side of the group. They were backing away fearfully.

"Come Let's get the other two! They're just girls!" A member of Eisenwald said. This caught the attention of both Erza and Lucy who broke their gaze from Gohaku

"Haaaaaah!" Erza charged forward with her sword ready, with a powerful swing she knocked out several members. She charged again and with a couple more slashes, more were blown away.

"Argh! I'll show you!" Several more Eisenwald members charge their magic and aimed them at the scarlet knight, who leapt in the air dodging the blast. She requiped her sword into a spear. She swung the spear and took out more of opponents. Then she switched from a spear to twin blades in an instant, taking out more weaklings.

"What the hell?! I've never seen anyone re-quip as fast this chick!" Byard said.

"what's Re-quip?" Lucy asked.

"Magic weaponry isn't that different from your celestial magic. The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in a pocket dimension." Happy explained.

"That's amazing."

"Erza and Gohaku are just getting started though!" Happy said.

"E-Erza... Gohaku?!" Karacka croaked out in fear.

"Alright! I think it's time I helped out too" Lucy exclaimed. Reaching into her small bag and pulled out a golden key.

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"

In a flash of golden light, out came a man who had six legs sticking out of his back, his hair was adorned in orange, subbing the appearance of crab claws, he had two scissors in both hands.

"Why am I getting Hugh Jackman vibes from that spirit..." Gohaku said inwardly while dodging another strike from behind and back handing the enemy.

"Let's take em out with style!" Lucy said.

"Alright, baby!" Cancer lunges forward with his scissors in hand and uses them to cut the enemy's weapons and to everyone's shock, their hair as well. Knocking them out effectively. Talk about kill "dem with style."

"Not bad..." Erza complimented while holding an ax.

"You're too kind. Yes! I totally scored points with her!" Lucy said excitedly.

"That's what you were going for?" Happy said dumbfounded.

"However, this crab spirit of yours, the way he calls you 'baby', I find it rather insulting," Erza added. Lucy was then on her knees in depression and Cancer disappeared.

Gohaku appeared back to back with Erza with that same arrogant smirk on his face. "Can we wrap this up already?"

"I thought you loved fighting." Erza teased, Gohaku chuckled and responded, "I like a challenge, not a massacre."

"Alright, fine. I'll finish this." Erza's body was engulfed in a glowing light,

"Whoa! Her armor's disappearing! What a show!" An Eisenwald member said, receiving a brutal gut punch from Gohaku.

"Wow, what is she doing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap their weapons. But Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses. That's what makes her magic special. A technique called The Knight."

The light dispersed and revealed Erza in new armor. Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small, revealing breastplate that extends along her hips, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed, as well as her stomach. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges

"The Heavens Wheel, albeit the twin swords are different this time. Their exact replicas of my sword." Gohaku thought while gripping the hilt of his sword.

"You're mine!" an Eisenwald member shouted, swinging his sword at Gohaku, who dodged once again and punched the member in the face knocking him out. Gohaku watched over at what Erza was about to do.

Erza requips swords and has them circle around her. "Now, dance, my swords! CIRCLE SWORDS!" The swords then begin spinning rapidly around her and then she sends them flying towards her opponent in a disc formation. Upon impact, wipe out most of the Eisenwald guild except for two.

"Whoa... she took most of them out with a single swipe!" Lucy said in awe.

"Aye." Happy added.

"Alright. You're dealing with me now! Unh!"

"Don't do it Byard, do you have any idea who that woman is?!" Karacka exclaimed, but it was too late. With a swing of her swords, Erza took out Byard in an instant, sending him crashing into the ground.

"She's queen of the fairies, Titania Erza!"

"Well guess I better finish this up," Gohaku said facing his own set of opponents. "Here's a little something from me to you." The young Fairy Tail mage opened his right palm an at the remaining Eisenwald members. Ki was charged in his hand and formed a red glowing orb with a black core.

"Ha!" Gohaku wasted no time in launching the orb at the rest of the dark guild grunts, dust was picked up and rubble was formed rendering them out of commission.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" Lucy asked surprised. Erza glowed in a bright light again and reverted back to her Heart Kreuz armor.

"Gohaku using a different form of magic, he manipulates the energy in his body to create powerful blasts of raw energy, it's talent that only he uses."

"Screw this!" Karacka shouted as he ran inside the station leaving a trail of dust.

I can imagine he's going to look for Erigor." Erza said she turned to Lucy. "You should follow him."

"Who me?" Lucy said pointing at herself.

"Just do it!" Erza glared threateningly at her.

"Okay!" Lucy picked up her dust trail as she ran and also grabbing Happy who squeaked out, "EEK!"

Just as they left, Erza wobbled and was about the keel over, until a hand touched her shoulder gently. She looked over to her side and saw Gohaku supporting her.

"What was that about being fine earlier?" Gohaku teased.

"I guess I did overdo it with the Magic-mobile," Erza said panting. "Everyone else... I leave the rest to you." She thought. Her eyes then widened at remembrance of what Erigor said. "I'm fine now. Come on We need to warn the people outside."

Gohaku nodded and they went upstairs. When they reached the veranda on the second floor, Erza reached for a megaphone and started speaking into it.

"If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once. This station has been taken over by the dark guild Eisenwald. They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that would kill everyone here. I beg you, run as far as you can." It took a moment for Erza's words to sink in, and a moment later the crowd of people ran away from the station as an employee walked up to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Hey, you two! Why would you start a panic like that?!"

"Better that than having them die," Gohaku said.

"You should evacuate as well, it's too dangerous for you all to stay," Erza added. The employee and several other co-workers soon left the train station.

"You think the others are doing fine?" Gohaku asked.

"We're Fairy Tail. It's only a matter of time before we come out on top."

"Heh."

Just then, the wind picked up and the next thing they saw in front of them was pure wind, obscuring their vision of the city.

"What the hell?!" Gohaku shouted.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you flies I've wasted enough time here." Erigor said from outside the wind barrier.

"Erigor, face me you coward!" Gohaku shouted, running up to the wind wall. When he tried to pry out with his elbow, it only pushed him back.

"Forget it. This Magic Wind Wall is one-way only. Try to leave and the wind will tear you apart." Erigor said.

"Damn you!"

"What is meaning of this?!" Erza exclaimed.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies. Now if you'll excuse me." Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damn him, Oshibana wasn't his target... We'll deal him in the Next chapter, Yui roll the outro."

WHAT!

* * *

 **(Begin Just Awake, by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas)**

 **(Kasanatteta mune no oto yusabutte mo kikoenai koboreochita PIISU)** Six silhouettes stood in front of a white screen before fading to reveal Gohaku, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy and Gray before the camera flashes.

 **(Heavy Instrumental)** Screen flashes to Gohaku with his had reached over his back grabbing his sword then to Natsu and Happy with cheerful expressions, to Erza gripping a sword and to Lucy with her keys ready and finally to Gray with his hands in his pockets while he gives the camera a side stare.

 **(Konna nichijou no yuuutsu sae tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura)** The group stood on a hill as the wind blew against them before the scene cut to the Lullaby flute turning into a demon and then to the Cold Emperor on Galuna Island.

 **(LIFE FILLED WITH VANITY COLORS HAVE FADED THINGS YOU DESIRE EXIST HERE FLEE FROM THIS WORLD)** Gajeel steps out of the shadows with a evil grin before his companion Renkon stepped out and destroyed the camera with an energy blast.

 **(Tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei arainagasareta shoki shoudou o yobisamashite hashiridase)** Camera flashes to Gohaku dueling against a hooded warrior with a red katana on Galuna Island before the scene changed to him black flipping out of the way of a slash and landing next to his friends.

 **(Tsutanai kotoba omou mama ni tsunagu yo ano hi no kodou o Wasurenai de)** Natsu, Erza and Gray attack the Lullaby with brutal attacks that cripple the demon before Gohaku mouths his attack and fires a blue blast with a black core inside that destroys Lullaby.

 **(OH, MY LORD, IT'S GONE! WHAT SHALL I DO? PIECES I HAD HAVE FELL APART WHERE DO YOU BELONG WHERE SHOULD WE AIM (FOR)**? **ONCE YOU'VE LOST SIGHT IT'S LEFT TO FALL APART LET'S START IT OVER AGAIN)** The scene flashes to silhouette of Gohaku with a fiery aura around him before he roared causing the camera to flash


	6. Lullaby part 2

**Hey guys, 6 here... I'm sorry for the long update I've been going through some stuff, I just graduated High School, My dog is getting old, she got sick and it worried me but she's doing better now, again I'm really sorry for the long update, so to make up for it I was up all night writing this chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lullaby part 2

Gohaku crossed his arms and thought for a while on the subject. If Erigor wasn't going to use the Lullaby flute here then where. "We need to find out his true target before it's too late. Let's go." Erza nodded and followed him back down to the first floor

When they got there, they tied up all the Eisenwald members they defeated. As Gohaku finished tying up the last of them Erza began interrogating Byard.

"Forget it, there's no undoing Erigor's barrier!" the whiskered mage said frantically.

"Tch..." Erza was annoyed. Gohaku then looked to the balcony as he sensed someone.

"Erza!" It was Gray.

"Gray! Wasn't Natsu with you?" Erza asked.

"We split up, but never mind that. I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover. Gramps' and the others' conference! They plan to use the Lullaby there!" Gray explained.

"Is that so?!" Erza said nearly scaring Byard to death. "This station is surrounded by a Magic Wind Wall, though."

"Yeah, I saw it. Try to break out and it'll turn you into mincemeat."

"Too late," Gohaku said clutching his arm. "As we speak, Erigor is getting closer to the guild masters. We need to find a way to undo this barrier."

"Come to think of it, there was someone in Eisenwald named Kage. He managed to break the Lullaby's seal all by himself." Erza exclaimed.

"A dispeller, a seal breaking wizard. He could remove the Wind Wall."

"He went after Natsu. We should move now before Natsu knocks him unconscious." Gohaku suggested, and they all ran into the station. As they ran through the halls of the station, they could feel the rumbling getting bigger and bigger.

"Sounds like Natsu..." Gray said.

Come one, they're just up ahead!" Erza said. When the reached to a certain room, Natsu was standing across the man with black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Natsu wait, we need him to dispel the wind barrier!" Erza said. She jumped up and brought out a sword.

"Huh?! Wait! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted frantically. Erza ran past him and went for Kageyama, slicing into the stone wall and stopping right at Kage's neck. So aggressive...

"I know right." Gohaku murmured, always breaking the 4th wall.

"You will shut up and remove the Magic Wind Wall for us! And you will do so without complaint."

"Uh... U...Understoo- GAH!" Kage had blood pouring out of his mouth, when he dropped forward, a fat man with green spiky hair was through the wall and out of Kage's back was his hand.

"You bastard..." Gohaku said toward Karacka coldly. He was about to go back in the wall but Gohaku had phased in front of him and grabbed him by the throat.

"He's your comrade! Your guild mate! So why?! Why would you try to kill him?!" Gohaku shouted, his black aura flaring wildly. Karacka was to afraid answer which only served to piss Gohaku off even more. The grey skin on his on his right arm slowly broke way and revealed a glowing red arm with a black core. He punched Karacka through the wall in anger while yelling, "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?!"

* * *

 **(Begin Snow Fairy by Funkist)**

 **(Fairy, where are you going, hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo)** Glowing Fairies hop across the sky creating flock towards the moon while Gohaku watches from the ground before the camera pans up the sky revealing the title: Dragon Tail Z

 **([Oh Yeah] kikoeten no ka kono koe wa [Oh Yeah] karetatte sakebu kara [Oh Yeah] kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga [Oh Yeah] [Oh Yeah]** ) Lucy stand on a hill next to a tree with Plue as a fairy flies past her causing her to turn to the camera before the scene cuts to Natsu, Happy and Gray in a destroyed town as two fairies fly past them making them turn two the camera. Scene cuts to Erza standing over a slain monster before fairy flies past her making her open her eyes at the camera, scene cuts to Gohaku at the edge of the cliff before turning to the camera with a wolfish grin.

 **(Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi, wasuremono wa nai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai)** Scene changes to Gohaku standing on top of the roof of a moving train, while the rest of the team sits in the train with Natsu dying of motion sickness. Scene changes to them Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy sitting by a camp fire while Erza slept and Gohaku stood with his eyes closed before opening them.

 **(Snowing sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara)** Natsu and Happy jump out of holding book, scene changes to everyone but Erza wrestling a plant, scene changes to Natsu and Lucy running from a swarm of wasps before the scene changes to Natsu and Gohaku butting heads while Lucy laughs at them. Scene changes to Rishio standing at the edge of a cliff as the image of master Shien Dao appears in the sky, scene changes to the camera panning up Fairy Tail's members.

 **(Fairy, where are you going, hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo)** Scene changes to Lucy summoning all her Celestial Spirits before the scene changes to Gohaku engulfed by his black and red aura before he lets out a roar that causes to turn yellow as Fairy Tail watches in awe.

 **{(Why?!) x3}** Scene changes to Rishio t standing on a rocking hill as the camera pans backwards to Gohaku standing a hill of the same size.

 **(Don't say goodbye)** Gohaku and Rishio jump from the hills and begin fighting before firing off their signature attacks causing the camera to flash to Happy before the camera pans outward to Natsu, Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Erza standing outside of the guild.

* * *

"Kage, stay with us!" Erza shouted frantically.

"He's unconscious, it's just no use." Gray said.

"We can't let him die, he's our only way out of here" Erza began shaking him, hard... well kind shoving his head against the stone floor.

"But there's no way he can use his magic in this condition."

"If I force him to, he will!"

Just then Lucy and Happy arrived.

"Um... bad timing huh?"

"Aye."

"What? Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the guild master?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We have to stop him!" Natsu growled.

They were in front of the station now, Erza bandaged up Kageyama's wound and Natsu was trying to get through the barrier...

"Damn it!" Natsu was thrown back once again from hitting the wall.

"It's no use Natsu..." Gray said.

"There has to be something we can do…" Erza said. Gohaku walked up to the base of the barrier.

"Gohaku? What are doing?"

"Trying something out, or at least testing something," Gohaku said. He raised his right arm and the skin broke away and turned into a demonic red and black.

"Umm... What's up with his arm?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"3 years ago, Gohaku and Erza went on a job... On the job, Gohaku lost his real arm and had it replaced. He never speaks of it and only Erza knows what happened... But whatever happened on that job all we can say it, Gohaku got a new arm." Gray explained.

Gohaku shot his arm through the barrier and much to his surprise he felt no pain but he did feel some of the wind barriers gather around it... A smirk formed on his face, "Seems the wind barrier has a certain reaction to energy. I haven't really gotten the hang of how to use this thing so I'll have to use my Ki." Gohaku thought. Retracting his arm and returning it back to its more human form.

"The barrier has a different reaction when pure energy passes through, that leaves me with one option." Gohaku raised both forearms and spread his legs apart.

"Hah!" A black aura came to life surrounding him, and his own wind from the energy he was exerting started to pick up from where he stood. He raised his Ki higher and higher, and as he did the wind where he stood got stronger. The barrier began to waiver little by little. With a shout, he released all of the energy in a burst of pure power.

Everything was calm. Everyone looked up to see that the city came to view again.

"That worked, I was going off on instinct." Gohaku said excitedly.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy jumped up only to be grabbed by a black furry tail. "Oh no, you don't! I'm taking on Erigor." Gohaku flew off at his top speed leaving Natsu to shout at him, "JERK!"

* * *

As Erigor flies towards Clover Town, Gohaku chases behind at max speed. Gohaku kicks Erigor in the face sending falling onto the train tracks.

"You... You're one of those pesky Fairy Tail flies. What are you doing here?" Erigor growled.

Gohaku surrounded himself in a black aura. "I'm here to beat you, breezy bastard. I'm sending you and that flute of yours straight to hell!"

"You broke out of my Wind barrier, huh? What a pesky fly you are. You're in my way. Begone." Erigor moves his hands in a triangle pattern and a burst of wind cuts Gohaku and makes him fall off the trail tracks. Gohaku, however, flies up lands a powerful axe kick, sending Erigor reeling backwards.

"He can fly as well, without Wind Magic?! And his strength! That was nothing like a wizard's kick!"

Gohaku floated there in a fighting pose. "You better start getting serious before you get hurt."

"Don't get cocky, fly! Storm Bringer!" Erigor summons a great tornado underneath Gohaku sending him flying through the air.

"Ha, I doubt even you could get up after that!"

" _Damnit_!" Gohaku mentally cursed, Erigor tries to attack a seemingly unconscious Gohaku with his scythe, but he phases a good distance away. "Ultimate Breaker!" Gohaku said. Rushing towards his target and punches him directly in the face, then punches and kicks his opponent rapidly, finishing his combos with a kick to the stomach. Then, he grabs Erigor by the neck and charges an energy wave in his hand and fires it at his opponent's stomach, resulting in a colossal amount of damage.

Erigor stood, floating in the air with notable damage from Gohaku's attack. "You'll pay for that!" He said as he dashed toward the young warrior and started attacking with his scythe. Gohaku dodged all his attacks with easy before flipping back to gain some distance.

"Bastard. It's a good thing there's no people around, that means I can go all out with little to no consequence." Gohaku said inwardly. Then he flew back at amazing speed dodging from Erigor and elbowing him in the face before rushing him and placing a Ki orb on his abdomen and sending him flying across the train tracks before causing a fiery explosion that made Gohaku chuckle.

"Storm Mail!" Erigor yelled as wind began to wrap around him like chain mail armor. "Storm Shred!" He creates several blades of wind and sends them at Gohaku, he tries to dodge but there were so many. He gets hit by one and then another and another sending down.

"Hehehe, what's the matter kid, can't seem to get close." Erigor taunted but suddenly he felt his Storm Mail dwindle. "W-what's going on?" He watched as Gohaku encased himself in a black aura that began to flare uncontrollably.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The aura began to grow larger and larger and even more intense, Erigor's Storm Mail dwindled and disappeared. "His aura is blowing away my Storm Mail. Curse you!"

"I'm taking you down!"

" _What the hell is he, he couldn't be..._ " Erigor exclaimed mentally.

"HUUUUUUUURGH!" Gohaku charges at the Wind Mage and elbows him the face. Then, he attacks him with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending the assault with a heavy punch to the stomach. When Erigor was laying on the ground paralyzed, Gohaku jumps up into the air and fires a black energy wave down at his opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage and putting Erigor down for the count.

Natsu and the others arrived were Gohaku was standing over Erigor's unconscious form. There began cheering and jumping excitedly before Erza stopped the Magic-mobile, a moment later Gray, Erza, Lucy and Natsu got out of the car and went over to Gohaku.

"Well King Kong, it looks like you managed to beat him," Gray said

"Amazing!" Lucy said.

"Didn't think you had it in ya, monkey-man. You look like you had some trouble with him." Natsu said.

"Trouble?! I wiped the tracks with him!"

"More like, he gave you the fight of your life," Gray added.

"Screw you!"

Erza chuckled at the three and their rivalry. "Anyway, well done, Gohaku. Thanks to you all the guild masters will be safe now. While we're here, I think we should make sure to stop by the guild masters' conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute." Erza said. Just then, Gohaku hears Erza's Magic Mobil roaring to life.

"Get down!" He shouted

Kage with his shadow magic was holding onto the Lullaby, and steering the magic-mobile along the tracks. "The Lullaby is mine now! You let your guard down, flies! Ahahahahaha!"

"That bastard…!" Gohaku growled.

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"After him!" Erza shouted.

* * *

They arrived at the outskirts of a town, presumably Clover Town. Just up ahead on a cliff, Gohaku could see Kageyama and a short old man.

"Master!" Erza exclaimed.

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Now, now, there's no need to rush in, just watch, it's about to get to the good part," All of a sudden a big, bald guy in a pink dress came in front of them, creepy as hell. He looked over at Natsu, Gray and Gohaku. "Well aren't you boys yummy, so adorable!" Gohaku instantly phased from Natsu and Gray to behind Erza.

"Who's he…" Lucy asked.

"Master Bob! Blue Pegasus' master!" Erza explained.

"He's the master of Blue Pegasus?!"

"Oh, Erza You've grown." Master Bob said.

Gohaku looked back to where Makarov and Kage were. Kage was about to put the flute up to his lips.

"No!" Gohaku flared his aura.

"Calm down Monkey boy… Makarov's taking care of it" A new voice said. He was leaning against a tree, he wore a side pointy hat with a spiked collar around his neck, he had blonde hair and wore sunglasses.

"Master Goldmine." Erza said.

"Quatro Cerberus' master?!" Lucy said.

They looked back to Makarov and Kage, the young Shadow mage was sweating furiously, but then the old man spoke. "Nothing's going to change…" Kage's eyes widened. "You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't that's a bad thing. I mean, we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exist. And they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way. If we're clumsy, then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way. He finished with a grin, that old fool knew all along.

Just then Kage dropped the flute and bowed down. "I surrender…" He said with his eye's on the ground. Not a second sooner, Gohaku and the gang ran to them.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

"Wha- how did you kids end up in Clover?" The old geezer asked surprisingly.

"Master Makarov, your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears." Erza said hugging to old man, but… he looked to be in more pain.

"Well we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray said.

" **AHAHA! I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"** Purple sparks were flying everywhere, and the Lullaby flute grew in size, taller than a mountain and was just as wide as one. It was looming over the group of mages and masters with its three eyes. " **I can no longer hold back, I shall feast upon your pitiful souls myself!"**

"What is that thing, Erigor said nothing about this!"

"We're in a pickle." Bob said casually.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic, living magic, one of Zeref's specialties." Goldmine muttered.

"Living magic…" Erza said.

"Who's Zeref? Wasn't he some ancient wizard?"

"He's one of the most evil wizards the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day. But never in my wildest dream did I think his dark legacy would pop back up again."

" **Now then, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"** Lullaby bellowed.

"Delectable, huh? Do you think are souls really that tasty?" Natsu asked wide-eyed.

"How the hell should I know?" Gohaku replied annoyed.

"Natsu, Gray, Gohaku, let's go! everyone get to a safe place." Erza commanded. The four leapt into action.

"Will they be alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"You should help them." Happy said.

"Hee-hee… normally I would but none o my celestial spirits are available right now and I'd probably just slow them down." Lucy said sheepishly.

"Good excuse…"

"Don't judge me, cat!"

JUst then Lullaby roared, causing everyone to cover their ears, Natsu, Gray, Gohaku and Erza then took action.

"Ready?" Erza asked.

"Oh yeah"! The boys replied.

Erza quickly requipped into her angelic armor and started to slash at Lullaby at its legs and torso.

"Ice Make: LANCE!" Gray shot out ice spears from his hands, and effectively hitting the demon's torso.

"Now it's my turn. Fire Dragon: Iron First!" Natsu leapt high into the air and attacked Lullaby with a powerful punch.

Gohaku flew up to the demon and slashed its face with his sword and swiftly flipped over and hit it with an axe kick before back flipping back, sheathing his sword and curling his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction then once enough energy had been gathered,"Galick Beam Cannon!" He shouted as he thrusted his hands forward and fired a powerful dark energy wave effectively damaging Lullaby.

"A-Amazing! He just punched the demon with fire!"

"I didn't know Ice magic could do that!"

"That girl can requip her armor!"

"That guys using the energy in his body!"

After several more brutal attacks from the mages, they landed safely on a rocky hill.

" **YOU ARE MAKING ME ANGRY!"** Lullaby roared out. The Fairy Tail mages scattered as the demon smashed the rocky terrain. Erza continued to slash at the monster repeatedly, Gray kept up with his ice attacks and sending them towards Lullaby.

"I'm not finished with you." Natsu leapt into the air shouting, "Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!" He attacked Lullaby with a large stream of fire on his arms.

"That's incredible, their combination attacks are so powerful!" Kage said in aawe.

"And they're in sync!" Lucy added.

"Aye!"

Lullaby roared once again and used its power to drain the life from the trees and plants causing them to wither away.

" **Just one note and your souls will be MINE!"** Lullaby roared out as it was about to play a song of death. But when it did, all anyone heard was a slightly muffled whistle.

"Huh…?" Lucy looked up.

"Nothing happened!" Happy said with corks in his ears.

" **I don't understand, why can't I play my melody of death?!"**

Gohaku began to laugh maliciously as he reached over his back and sheathed his sword. "While you were so content on try to swat us away like flies, you failed to notice that our attacks were not fully intended on destroying you… We knew that if you even began playing a single note, we would've kicked the bucket, so we filled you with holes."

"So that's what happened…" Kage said.

"Good thinking you guys!"

" **HRRRRRRRRRRGH, YOU'LL ALL PAY!"** Lullaby cried before recklessly destroying its surroundings. While on this rampage, balls of fire shot out of its mouth sending them at the group of spectators

O-Oh no! It's coming right for us!"

"Run for it!"

Gray came running up and started to form a spell.

Ice Make: Shield!

The large shield of ice that protected the watchers of the battle amazed many wizards as Gray was able to make such a defense in a short amount of time.

"His Maker Magic is incredibly fast…" A mage said.

"Maker magic…?" Lucy asked.

"Its users can give magic energy an tangible form! It can also be used to take away that physical form as well!" Happy explained.

 **"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"** Lullaby yelled out.

With the fires in my right hand...With the fires in my left hand...together and you get…!" Natsu began while charging his attack, in that time Erza and Gray attacked.

"REQUIP!" In another flash of light, Erza changed to a new armor. She had black wings with light tan webbings, shoulder guards, gauntlets, leggings, and a metal skirt that only covered her rear and the back of her legs, all black with silver trimmings.

"That's the Black Wing Armor! Its power increases its destructive power!" An elderly mage said.

"Ice Make: Saucer!

Several discs of ice was launched from Gray and headed towards Lullaby. The attacked connected on the monsters waist, and Erza slashed it on the shoulders, staggering it.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Now!" Gray shouted.

As Natsu leapt into the air he was quickly sent back to the ground by Gohaku axe kicking him. "Sorry Lizard lips but I'm taking this one."

"JERK!"

Gohaku cupped his hands at his right side and began chanting the of his attack "Demon…" A blue orb with a black core began to form in his hands. As Gohaku began dashing down towards the demon he chanted the final word in his attack, "WAVE!" He shot he hands forward an fired and blue blas with black core that soared straight for Lullaby.

" **NO! I-IMPOSSIBLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RGH!"** Lullaby screamed and was hit by Gohaku's attack. Its anguished cries heard by all on the area before it started to disintegrate into ash.A large crater was formed by Gohaku's attack, bringing down a huge chunk of , now reverted back to a flute, dropped down in the crater.

"Well done…" Makarov said.

"You're amazing!" Bob said.

"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Goldmine said.

"I can't believe how strong they are" Kage started. "So this, is what Fairy Tail mages are…?" Dust cleared up and showed the three Fairy Tail mages standing near the open hole, victoriously.

"There's no doubt about it, this is the strongest team!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Aye!"

"We're an awesome guild aren't we !" Master Makarov said proudly.

"I can't exactly say I know what just happened, but it's obvious we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail." Goldmine said.

"We do…?"

"Even so I must say." A mage said.

Along with the destruction that was caused, the guild master's meeting hall was also caught in Gohaku's blast. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza had incredulous looks.

"They went overboard!"

"The conference halls been destroyed!" Lucy said.

"Aye, there's also a couple of mountain tops missing.

Makarov let out a muffled yell before his spirit left his body.

"Master!" Erza ran over to him in an exasperated manner. "Please forgive us, Master!"

"Haha! Looks like we destroyed stuff again!" Natsu laughed loudly.

Gohaku landed gracefully rubbing the back of head nervously, "Sorry about that..."

"You guys trying to catch somebody, I'll do it for ya," Natsu said.

"You're the one we're after!" the guild masters yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's right hehehaha."

"Yui cue the music"

* * *

 **(Begin Just Awake, by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas)**

 **(Kasanatteta mune no oto yusabutte mo kikoenai koboreochita PIISU)** Six silhouettes stood in front of a white screen before fading to reveal Gohaku, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy and Gray before the camera flashes.

 **(Heavy Instrumental)** Screen flashes to Gohaku with his had reached over his back grabbing his sword then to Natsu and Happy with cheerful expressions, to Erza gripping a sword and to Lucy with her keys ready and finally to Gray with his hands in his pockets while he gives the camera a side stare.

 **(Konna nichijou no yuuutsu sae tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura)** The group stood on a hill as the wind blew against them before the scene cut to the Lullaby flute turning into a demon and then to the Cold Emperor on Galuna Island.

 **(LIFE FILLED WITH VANITY COLORS HAVE FADED THINGS YOU DESIRE EXIST HERE FLEE FROM THIS WORLD)** Gajeel steps out of the shadows with a evil grin before his companion Renkon stepped out and destroyed the camera with an energy blast.

 **(Tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei arainagasareta shoki shoudou o yobisamashite hashiridase)** Camera flashes to Gohaku dueling against a hooded warrior with a red katana on Galuna Island before the scene changed to him black flipping out of the way of a slash and landing next to his friends.

 **(Tsutanai kotoba omou mama ni tsunagu yo ano hi no kodou o Wasurenai de)** Natsu, Erza and Gray attack the Lullaby with brutal attacks that cripple the demon before Gohaku mouths his attack and fires a blue blast with a black core inside that destroys Lullaby.

 **(OH, MY LORD, IT'S GONE! WHAT SHALL I DO? PIECES I HAD HAVE FELL APART WHERE DO YOU BELONG WHERE SHOULD WE AIM (FOR)? ONCE YOU'VE LOST SIGHT IT'S LEFT TO FALL APART LET'S START IT OVER AGAIN)** The scene flashes to silhouette of Gohaku with a fiery aura around him before he roared causing the camera to flash


End file.
